Life and Death
by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess
Summary: Both Chichi and Goku have passed on, leaving Gohan to take care of Goten by himself. However, he must now travel to the past in order to prevent Cell from destroying the universe. Chapter 19 up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well I am going to attempt another story, I will try my hardest to update to anyone who finds my story interesting. Hope you do!! My fanfic was inspired by a fanfic by mizz-madam called "A Hero's Time Warp" absolutely love it. Anyway on with the story!!!

Summary: Both Goku and ChiChi are gone both killed at the hands of Cell. Leaving Goten in Gohan's care. But babysitting is not all this young hybrid has to worry about. Cell has gone back in time to the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament in order to destroy the world without interference. Little does he know that a certain someone has followed him.

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

" Due to the rain, we are sorry to say that the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament has been rescheduled to be held tomorrow morning. Thank you and have a nice day" Fighters throughout the area were disappointed with the news, but soon left the area in search of hotels. As the rain purred twice as hard from the heavens, a cloaked figure held the bundle in his arms closer, in a feeble attempt to shield the enfant he carried from any harm which came in his way.

If someone were to take in the features of the cloaked figure they would have noticed that said person was in fact a teenage boy. His wild black hair, was spiked up and short, as if mocking the laws of gravity, and yet still appeared to have a soft texture to it. His large chocolate brown eyes contained only love and compassion for the baby he gazed at. However, they also held wisdom and pain, too much for a boy his age. The child the boy carried, also had the same facial features, with one exception. Where the enfant had tanned skin, the older boy had a white milky complexion instead.

Noticing he was all alone, the young teenager decided he too needed to find a dry, warm place to stay. Before he could go in search for one, a cry was emitted from the child's small and soft lips. " Shhh don't cry Goten, I'm right here. Don't be scared your brother Gohan is he here to protect you" whispered the older of the two as he gently rocked his baby brother back and forth in his arms. The reaction was almost immediate, as baby Goten's cries became small whimpers. "There, there Goten" said Gohan as he watched his little brother's eyes-a copy of his own-close as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

(sigh) "Father, mother I wish you were here"

(Flashback)

_"NO DADDY" Was the thunderous yell that echoed throughout the entire Son household. The young hybrid reminded himself that it was only a dream, but realized that he was now coated in layer of his own sweat, due to the horrible nightmares that haunted and pledged his conscious. " Gohan, oh sweetheart are you alright" His mother asked worriedly, as she entered the dark bedroom. He only flashed a reassuring smile but did not answer. " Gohan" she asked again slightly scared with her son's lack of speech. " I-I'm fine m-mom" was his only hoarse reply. Of course ChiChi, being the type of mother she was, was not convinced with her son's weak attempt at a cover story. " Gohan, you truly don't think that I'm going to believe that, are you?" A small laugh escaped from his dry lips. " Can't keep anything from you can I"_

_" Of course you can't I'm your mother" Was her smug reply. Little light entered Gohan's room from the now opened door, but it was enough to outline his mother's very large midsection. Although his mother was only four moths pregnant, Gohan felt he still couldn't contain himself from jumping up and down at the mere thought of having a new baby brother or sister._

_" I had another dream about the Cell games mom, that's all" he gave her another Son smile, hoping to drop the subject. " Your not still blaming yourself are you?". Silence "You are, aren't you" she stated. More silence "Gohan!" "Don't you blame me mom? It was my fault. If I had only- He was abruptly cut off when she suddenly forced his downcast face to look at her. " Now you listen here young man. All of the things that happened were Cell's fault not yours. OK. Don't you ever think that I would blame or hate you for any mistake that you made. I can't you're my sweet little Gohan after all" She told him. "Thanks mom, I needed that" He hugged her._

_** ** ** ** **_

_Soon the days became weeks and the weeks became months. At the Son household joy and excitement practically radiated off the walls as the due date for the newest member of the family got closer and closer. However, love and happiness no matter how strong, always seem to be replaced with anguish and times of peace become times of battles and wars._

_** ** ** ** **_

_" Bye Lime, thanks for these" Gohan gestured to the twelve shopping bags that he now carried in his arms. " It wasn't a problem Gohan. Remember to drop by more often. It gets lonely around here with only an old gesure to keep you company." Lime joked. "AN OLD GESURE WHO HAS EARS" Came the loud reply. "Opps, didn't think he would hear that" whispered Lime. Gohan simply waved as he retreated from the village store._

_An explosion was soon heard by the young hybrid. ' oh no that was in mom's direction' he thought as panic gripped his heart. Using his ki to speed up he final reached his home. Remains of what used to be his home greeted the half-breed as he approached in hopes of finding his mother. "MOM"_

_"Gooohhhaaann" Grocery bags were forgotten as he saw his mother sitting by what used to be the garage door. " Mom, what's wrong" Asked Gohan as he reached his mother's side, but noticed that she was taking very deep breaths. " G-gohan my-y w-w-water bro-o-oke"She stuttered trying, but failing to ignore the pain._

_"But, you still have two more months mom" His skin paled as she screamed in pain. " D-does it-t seem-m l-like th-his baby-y cares, IT'S COMING OUT RIGHT NOW" He racked his mind, trying to figure out what to do._

_A sudden determined look came on his face " Mom hold on, I'm flying you to Bulma's" She only nodded, and tightly wrapped her arms around her son's neck._

_** ** ** ** **_

_All the Z fighters had gathered for not only the birth of their friend's child but also in order to figure out who was responsible for the complete destruction of the Son residence. The sudden premature birth had caused everyone's spirits to go down, even Vegeita and Piccolo. (Although they would never show it) As Bulma appeared through the door, Gohan jumped out of his chair knocking it down in the process. " Is she okay Bulma? How is the baby? How did this happen?"_

_The blue-haired beauty could clearly see that Gohan had been crying. Stress and fear was etched on his face. " Slow down Gohan" She now had the attention of everyone as she continued. "Because your mother had a premature birth, there were many complications. The baby is perfectly healthy but…" Gohan wasn't liking where this was going. " But what Bulma" Silence "TELL ME!!!"he snapped unable to take the silence any longer. " L-listen Gohan, your mother had severe bleeding she i-isn't-t going to make it, I'm really sorry" That was all Bulma could get out before bursting into tears._

_Piccolo decided to make himself known by putting a comforting green hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan merely brushed him off and walked forward, entering through the very door Bulma had just come out of._

_He needed to see his mother, right now!_

_Walking into the room his mother was in, Gohan could now see her face. Although she had clear dark rings under her eyes, the happiest of smiles graced her tired face as she stared at the new life that rested in her arms. As if sensing another presence in the room, ChiChi slowly shifted her eyes towards the door where her eldest son now stood. " Gohan, don't just stand there say hello to your little brother"_

_Obeying his mother's wish, Gohan slowly made his way across the room towards the small body, which was heavily wrapped up in blue blankets. Showing her son, his new brother ChiChi noticed Gohan's face practically light up like a Christmas tree when he saw his baby brother's delicate features. " He looks just like dad!" Gohan exclaimed. ChiChi only nodded in agreement._

_Remembering Bulma's words Gohan wanted to speak to his mother. " Gohan, I know that I might not live much longer then a few hours but I want you to promise me that you will take care of your baby brother" her feminine voice intervened. " I promise" said Gohan softly as silent tears sprang from the corners of his eyes. He could no longer deny it any longer, he was going to lose his mother._

_And he did._

( End of flashback )

" If only my problems had ended there" Said Gohan as he watched his brother sleep in the capsulated crib, Bulma had lended him for his 'little time-journey'.

' I know your out their Cell, I will find you. That you can count on!'

**End of chapter one!!!**

**Why is Gohan in the past? Is Cell behind all this? If so, why? Why has Goten been brought back?**

**Find out in the next chapter!!!**

A/N: Hope you like it, my exams are coming soon so you have to wait a while for the next chapter. However, I will only continue this story, if and when I get some REVIEWS!!! (Come on, click the button!)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Next chapter is up, thank you for the reviews hope to get more! On with the chapter! Warning evil hair pulling baby! CoughcoughGotencoughcough!

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

The morning of the Martial Arts tournament was finally here. The sound of birds could be heard as the sun's radiant colors painted the sky. However, to one teenage individual, the sound of birds was soon forgotten as a certain someone's baby talk was trying to get his attention- and was apparently succeeding.

Raising his chubby arms Goten silently demanded to be carried. Gohan gave into his brother's wish and picked him up. Laughing when Goten showed his gratitude by flashing him a toothless grin. Goten soon grew quiet as he looked up at the young warrior who held him. Somehow, sensing his older brother's nervousness, Goten decided –in some strange childish sense -to cheer his brother up. But what? What could possibly- wait, that was it. Pulling on people's hair always made him laugh, maybe he could do it now! That short guy with the flame styled hair made funny faces and shouted a lot when he did it to him. (If you don't already know that was Vegeta) Ha, and they say babies can't understand anything- what do they know.

Before Gohan had a chance to register what was happening, one strong, chubby hand had just grabbed a few locks of his silky hair. "Ooowww, Goten! Okay, Goten let go of big brother's hair it's not funny" Said Gohan calmly. Although as soon as small giggles escaped Goten's lips he too could no longer contain himself from laughing out loud, the pain of his aching head, soon forgotten. Finally releasing Gohan's hair from his grasp, Goten soon found himself under attack as his brother decided to give him a huge Eskimo kiss- though more out of affection than revenge.

Even though Vegeta would probably call him a sissy, unworthy of the name 'saiyan', if he ever heard him say that Goten was now the light in his life. ' _Who ever knew that a baby could bring so much happiness to a persons life_' although Gohan, knew parents were meant to feel this, he couldn't help but considered himself not only Goten's brother but also his parent. Staring at his baby brother's wide brown eyes and soft tanned skin he whispered "I will always love and protect you, just like mom and dad would've….."

** ** ** ** **

Walking through the fighter's preliminary arena, Gohan could easily tell that his presence seemed to be drawing a lot of unwanted attention – attention he was hoping to avoid. Apparently, many fighters found it fitting to laugh at the bundle nestled in his defined arms, along with the obvious age gape. Irony was a funny thing, seeing as they were laughing at one of the strongest fighter's in the universe.

Fortunately, with enough persuasion and some of Bulma's money the guards and Tournament officials had allowed Goten into the arena with him. Plus one of the Tournament doctors had volunteered to watch Goten in between matches- apparently the doctor had kids of his own and said that he understood completely. But for now, Gohan would hold onto his brother, until the very last minute.

Noticing a familiar set of people staring him, Gohan decided to sit down and avoid eye to eye contact.

"Hey Goku, you think that kid is competing too" Asked Krillen. "Don't know, he seems weak but he could be hiding his true power" Replied Goku. "You don't think he's involved with that junior guy do you? Asked Krillen as he took his friends slight hesitation as a chance to observe the teenager who was seated across the room, he certainly was unique that was for sure.

His dark silky locks of hair were spiked up strangely similar to his best friend's unchangeable hair style. His skin was a fair pale; however it did not look unhealthy at all, quite the opposite actually. His outfit was a typical gi , much like his own, however, in place of orange and blue there was blue and white. His deep brown eyes were a color so clear it was easily identified even from the distance that stood between them. But, what caught the monk's attention was what those wide brown eyes were so intensely focused on. The bundle of blankets held to the teenager's muscled chest. A baby? No, it couldn't be, not here! Must be some kind of religious artifact or something for luck " No I don't think that guy's with Junior" Goku's voice cut into his thoughts.

Tien decided to join the conversation as he too had spotted and questioned the stranger's true power. " Hey Goku, did you see the thing he's holdi" – " Yeah, I did, wonder what it is?" Goku mumbled to no one in particular. This is where Yamcha decided to butt in " Hey! You think it's some sort of weapon?"

Both Goku and Tien shook their heads in disagreement, but Goku spoke in his usual cheerful voice " Nah, weapons aren't allowed, remember" Yamcha only blushed in embarrassment for his mistake " Heh heh oh yeah".

There discussion was interrupted by the announcer's voice " Will numbers 14 and 15 please come up to the stage".

Krillen nearly jumped out his skin with excitement 'finally my turn to shine' he though a little anxious to fight as he approached the fighting stage.

Unknown to the group another was also preparing to fight but without as much enthusiasm. He carefully handed Goten to Dr. White and headed towards the fighting area.

Krillen was not the only one shocked when the mystery boy he had been studying earlier was decided by sheer dumb luck to be his opponent. Noticing the young teen was bowing in respect, he decided he should at least get to know a few things first before whipping the floor with the punk. Or so he thought. " Hey, what's your name kid" Krillen questioned. _'Oh darn. I hadn't thought about that, the name 'Gohan' would draw in to much unwanted attention and suspicions from dad and the others_' He thought.

"You can call me Kohaku" He smirked as he lowered himself into a fighting stance.

" Well Kohaku, I'm Krillen and I'm really sorry in advance if I accidentally hurt you" was Krillen's only overly confident response as he too readied himself for some action. Using super speed to quickly surprise his opponent Krillen put all his energy into one powerful punch that would even send a super saiyan flinching in pain. However, no one could match Gohan or should I say Kohaku when it came down to speed. Using a simple after image, Gohan dogged the attack, as he swiftly delivered a silent kick towards Krillen's unsuspecting back. As his foot connected, Krillen barely had a chance to blink as he was effectively sent flying across the room and out of the ring. To the normal eye, the whole fight had been a bunch of blue and orange blurs. The fight only lasted only 10 seconds. Gohan panicked when Krillen did not rise form his spot through the wall. Although Gohan, had not held back, he still hated seeing his close friends injured, especially by his hands. Rushing over he quickly gave him a hand.

" Are you okay, Krillen. I didn't hurt you did I" Gohan asked as he inspected the damage caused. Sighing in relief when nothing was of mager concern. "I'm fine kid. The only thing hurt is my pride. Should learn to keep my trap shut before getting overconfident".

"Don't worry about it, many people overlook me because of my age." Krillen's thoughts wondered off as Kohaku helped him walk without straining himself _'this kid is really something else, he might even give Goku a run for his money. Wait now that I think about it those two look a lot alike. Nah probably a coincidence'. _

"KRILLEN" Came the shout of three blended voices. " Are you alright buddy?" Asked Yamcha.

"Yeah I'm fine, Kohaku helped me up… well after he bet me that is" he laughed. " Yeah, we saw" replied Goku in an apologetic tone. However his persona completely changed as he turned to face Gohan. " So your Kohaku huh, you fought well" The full blooded saiyan stated as he held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Goku"

Frozen stiff Gohan could only stare at his young father's hand. He wanted to jump into his father's arms and cry like the scared little boy that he used to be. He wanted to tell him how he had truly felt all those months without his father to fish with him, eat with him, let him tuck him in, love and care for him......

Snapping out of his wondering mind, 'Kohaku' quickly grasp Goku's hand in order to cover up his slight hesitant mistake. Shaking hands, one thought ran through the mind of one twelve year old and saddened half-saiyan.

' _I missed you daddy, so much. If only you knew…..'_

A/N: I was going to stop writing for a while but I had some free time and so here it is ! Hope you all liked it. Many things will be revealed in the up coming chapters, so stay tuned.

Click the REVIEW button. Please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well, I would like to thank you all for the reviews. I am so happy you are all enjoying this so much. I really hope I can live up to your standards for this story! Oh and sorry to Moon Spirit, I had accidentally uploaded the same chapter. Sorry Again, hope I can be forgiven. This chapter will not have that much brother love but pay attention there are many things revealed in this chapter. Anyway on with my next chapter! Gohan will be called both 'Kohaku' and 'Gohan", they are both the same person so it doesn't matter.

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

Pulling his hand back, Goku couldn't help but notice the strange look that had appeared on this newcomers face. Goku had always made friends easily, how could he not. His childfree nature and naive innocence would draw anyone to him. However, and he didn't know why this boy-Kohaku-was different he seem nervous around Goku. Kohaku's eye's had suddenly clouded over: as if deep in thought. This however, did not stop the raw emotions that appeared in those chocolate brown eyes. Even if a smile was plastered on his youthful face the feelings of despair, pain, angst, sadness, and longing were clearly seen by Goku. Something was different about the young fighter that stood before him.

And he was going to figure out what it was!

"You have a lot of skill kid; you must have had one hell of a sensei" Said Tien while chuckling. "Well….you could say that" Replied Kohaku nervously. Copying his father's habit and put his hand behind his head scratching his neck every so often. This similarity did not go unnoticed by the group of fighters, as they sent Goku a questioning look only to receive an equally confused shrug.

"So Kohaku, do you want to hang out with us for a while" Asked Goku as he regained his goofy and caring attitude. " Uhhh…." Kohaku hesitated. ' _What do I do, I want to spend time with them they are my friends, but what if they figure out there is something off about me. Ahhh I'm so confused'_ Gohan thought as he had an internal battle with himself. Deciding to take a wild choice he recovered almost immediately. " Sure why not"

" Well, I for one am glad with your decision. You see there is this guy. Calls himself Junior, he is bad news wouldn't want another decent fighter to be lost, because they had no warning or help" Tien ended with an enraged snarl, as he remembered the evil green giant.

Of course Gohan knew that the three-eyed man spoke of his sensei, Piccolo. The seven foot giant had informed Gohan of his old self before he was forced to chase after Cell. Deciding to play dumb for now Gohan asked " So this Junior guy, what does he look like maybe I've seen him already".

" Oh well, he hard to miss, he is really tall and sort of gre- Krillen stopped in mid sentence as he spotted a familiar large figure that leaned against the opposite wall. Raising a shaky finger " RIGHT OVER THERE" Krillen finished in a very loud whisper, hoping that the ruthless alien had not heard him with his devil like ears.

Turning his head, Gohan indeed saw the Namekain 's shadowed frame. He looked the same as he always did with his white weighed turban and cloak, which covered his purple and blue gi. Arms crossed and head lowered. Although his usual scowl was a bit more dangerous, instead of the friendly one he had always offered his young pupil. If Gohan was not already stronger, he would have been very intimated. Returning his gaze towards his young father and friends he noticed that they had just successfully calmed down a hysterical Krillen. As the said monk had been ready to start a riot.

" Guys, I have something to do be right back" Said Gohan as he noticed his Goten had not been returned to him. " Wait, Kohaku, our fights are not in this block. We don't have anything better to do so…." Goku trailed off but was abruptly cut off. " Sure, sure let's go follow me" Gohan speedily said wanting to be near his brother as soon as possible.

Reaching the small room that had been provided by , Gohan heard the distant sound of crying. Walking faster now, his father and friends followed. Intrigued by the strange actions their new friend was displaying. Turning the knob, and opening the door Gohan was greeted with the image of his brother's tear-stained and slightly red face as he cried his little heart out. However, the one holding him was not . Enraged by the fact that his brother was abandoned "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" he questioned the stranger as he took his brother out of his arms and held him close. The loud cries soon became small whimpers as Goten, snuggled in his brother's safe arms, and slowly dozed off.

" I-I'm very sorry-y but was called to his office for urgent business, he s-sent me to take care off the child. Dr. W-white sent you a message which is on the table if you wish to read it-t. I'm very sorry" From the way he stuttered he seemed to be a new employ. " No I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions you may go if like" Gohan stated softly.

Averting his attention back to the older men in the room, he was given many strange and confused looks. " Uuhhh Kohaku, what was that, and who is that" Curiously questioned Yamcha as he gestured towards the baby in his arms. " Well, this is my younger brother Goten" Was the soft reply. "But why is he here? Shouldn't he be with your parents, I mean the competitors area is no place for a baby!" Finished Yamcha as he stared at the young child's face- which resembled Kohaku's very much. "I had to bring him" Said Gohan as he stroked his brother's cheek with the back of his hand. Touched by the brotherly display of affection, Goku still couldn't help but ask "Had to? Why?"

Saying this was hard enough without having to say it to the man who would become your father, but Gohan didn't want them to not trust him. Even if they didn't know his true identity, they were all still family and he needed their support and trust. So he continued " Both my parent's are dead. I'm the only person my brother has left"

Goku wished he hadn't asked his question as he registered Kohaku's horrible words in his head. Shock was written clearly on all of the Z-fighter's faces. However, 'Kohaku' only smiled and tried to brush off their evident concern. " Guys I've have been taking care of Goten for almost half a year. I know what I'm doing, besides I have lots of friends who are always there for me, back home."

" And here, we are your friends too Kohaku" Corrected Goku as he placed a hand on the hybrid's shoulder. " Thanks Da- Goku" as the others also gathered in order to show their support, Gohan continued " Thank You, my friends"

** ** ** ** **

Grabbing Goten's essentials, Kohaku quickly turned towards his friends. "So are you sure you can keep an eye on him" asked a slightly nervous Kohaku , as he thought over the suggestion Yamcha had after the heart warming moment. Apparently he was convenent that he and the others could manage Goten when ever he had a match and after Goku, Krillen and Tien seconded his offer, Gohan just couldn't refuse.

" For the last time, YES, now let's get going our block starts in fifteen minutes" insisted Tien. " Need some help?" Krillen asked as he pointed to the five full bags that Gohan now carried in his hands, along with baby Goten. " No, I'm fine" Said Kohaku as he filled up the last bag with the remaining food in the fridge. " What are in those anyways, besides food I mean" krillen asked as he played with the hem of his gi shirt. " Oh well there is diapers, food, drinks, portable milk heater, blankets-because Goten gets cold easily, extra clothes- incase he ruins his current ones, Gaga-his stuffed lizard, napkins, hair brush, canned baby food, can opener, portable changing bed, portable crib, portable rocking bed, his extra toys, his running shoes, boots, his formal shoes- you know for parties and stuff, bug replete, band aids-for his booboo's, first aid kit- for Kami forbid something were to happen there is also some other stuff which I can't remember" finished Kohaku. " Now where did I put Goten's bedtime story" mumbled Gohan as he left the room to continue his search in the smaller room next to his.

As he left, the young Z-fighters decided to close their gapping mouths, which were nearly touching the floor. " You know, he is a really good kid, I'm glad he's our new friend" stated Yamcha. Nodding their heads in agreement, Goku decided to speak up " You know, when I first saw Kohaku I thought that he was going to turn on us. He did have enough power to. I thought that was that the secret he was hiding from us was an evil plan or something. Now I'm relieved it's not anything bad" Said Goku as he sighed in relief. " He is hiding something isn't he?" Confirmed Tien, he had though just as much, but didn't expect Goku to also.

" Yeah, but since his secret isn't teaming up with Junior and destroying the world, I think we can wait until he trusts us enough to tell us himself, I mean, we are all friends now. Right!" Goku stated instead of asking knowing the answer. Grabbing a bag each the Z-fighters decided to help their young friend, even if he had refused earlier. Entering the room Gohan noticed what his father and friend's were doing and smiled. " Thanks guys, I'll be right there just have one more thing to grab". They nodded and exited the small room, and headed towards the fighting arena.

Picking up Goten, Gohan stopped in front of the coffee table, and picked up a hidden picture. The picture was of a young teenage boy who appeared to be eleven in the picture. The boy's bleach blond hair was spiky and shined like the morning sun. His very unique aqua eyes, shone with happiness as he was seen laughing with two older individuals. One was a man and the other was a woman. The man an exact copy of his son, right down to the smiles they had on their faces. And the woman, was gorgeous. Her large onyx eyes only held love and compassion for _'her boys'_. Her lips were full, her hair was a silky black and styled into a bun, with two stray bangs hanging loose, framing her heart-shaped face. A beautiful back round of lush forest surrounded the trio. "Dad………Mom……….just wanted you to know that Goten has started growing his first tooth. He's growing up so fast….anyway, miss you…. bye." Sighing Gohan placed the picture in his pocket. But noticed something addressed to him on the coffee table.

Placing Goten in his baby stroller, Gohan slowly opened the letter to find it was from . ' Finally I will know why he deserted, Goten, must have been something serious' he thought as he unfolded the letter. What he found inside was not what he was expecting. The letter read …………………

_Hello Gohan, or should I say 'Kohaku' I just wrote in order to tell you that your little plan didn't work I know you followed me you pathetic half-saiyan. But I will still be superior, and I will destroy this excuse for a planet, once I have my revenge on you. Be ready and keep your brat close, you never know what will happen._

_P.S. You can never defeat the perfect weapon. Signed Cell_

Anger rain through his veins as the paper in his hand became a crumpled ball. One thought penetrated his mind _'Cell'_

A/N: Well tell me what you think, I hoped you liked it! Please REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I know that many of you were wondering why the gang has not noticed the similarities between Goku and Goten. All of that will be explained soon. Anyway for anyone that doesn't know I will be calling Gohan both 'Kohaku' and 'Gohan', since they are both the same person, with the same personality. Anyway, just like always, On with the story. Enjoy chapter four and please review. More reviews mean more chapters.

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

Reaching the arena, the Z-fighters dropped the heavy bags which were filled to the top with their new friend's necessities. "Hey where is Kohaku?" asked a confused Yamcha. He and the others had become sort of attached to the spiky haired teen, even little Goten. _'That kid is a strange one. Only a couple of hours with him and we already welcome him to the gang. There is something about him, which brings out the best in people. He is a special kid, I'll give him that'_ thought Tien. "I don't know he should have returned by now" answered an equally curious Goku. Goku's assumption was correct, as they noticed a familiar blue and white gi. However, the impatient hybrid seemed to be rushing towards them at inhuman speeds-even for them.

"Guys, I need you to take Goten" Kohaku breathed out in one breath, once he finally reached them. "Why?" asked Yamacha "You don't have any fights in this block".

"Please, it's urgent!" He pleaded. "I wouldn't leave him if it wasn't".

The others reluctantly agreed and Goten was handed over into Goku's strong arms. As Kohaku left, the others wondered what was troubling their young friend. They had not failed to notice, Kohaku's usual calm and serene face turn into the cold-hard and determined face of a soldier. _'I have never held a baby before, this isn't so bad'_ Goku thought as he gently rocked baby Goten back and forth. A sudden cry filled the room as Goten discovered he was no longer with his brother. " Aahhhh what do I do, what do I do!!?!!" Goku yelled as he now held Goten in a very awkward position. Evidently they did calm down Goten, Goku well ….. He was still panicking. " Goku he stopped crying! CALM DOWN! Yelled Tien, who now held a sleeping Goten. " I'm okay, gosh how does Kohaku do it?" mumbled Goku more to himself. For some strange reason he felt proud? Of Kohaku, but why?

** ** ** ** **

Gohan ran as fast as could through the hallways of the tournament's medical building. _' I need a lead on Cell, I will not let him threaten my family and friends, especially not MY brother!'_ Ending his search, he paused at the mahogany door, which had Dr. Jonathon T. White printed in cursive silver letters. Suddenly feeling nervous, he took one large breath and reached for the golden door knob. Entering, he noticed that the room contained only a desk where one sole individual sat behind. This person – who was in fact a female - had light auburn hair which stopped at the mid-neck. Her steel-blue eyes were only focused on the computer screen in front of her, while her manicured nails busily typing away. Finally acknowling his presence, she indicated that he sit down in one of the many guest sepia chairs.

"Hello, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked as she gave him a welcoming smile. " Ummm….actually I'm here to speak to about the contents of the letter he…umm sent me" He said gaining confidence by the end of his sentence, remembering why he was here in the first place. " Oh well, he did lock himself in his office awhile ago to take care of some urgent business, but I'm sure he is finished" She straighten her wrinkled clothes as stood " Let me go check for you".

She had been gone for about a five seconds, when a high pitch scream echoed throughout the room. Ripping the door off of it's hinges, he noticed that papers and Kami knows what else littered the small office. On the floor, the secretary stared blankly, frozen in shock. Following her gaze, he saw what was left of Dr. White. His body lay lifelessly across his desk. Turquoise eyes, once full of joy and brightness, were now dull and plain, domed to be open forever in frozen horror. His body an empty shell, of what it was. A huge hole was clearly visible on his back. "Cell" Gohan growled as rage and anger coursed through his veins. Addressing the secretary his expression softened not wanting to scare her more than she already was. " Excuse me, how long ago did attend this….urgent business?" Gaining a calculating look she answered his- in her opinion- strange question.. " About three hours ago, wait you don't think that he was…." Swallowing the lump in her dry throat " that he was killed at that time do you?" Utter silence was her only answer. She could only blink as she watched his eyes flash dangerously before he retreated.

**( Flashback )**

_One week had passed since the death of Chichi Son, princess of the Ox kingdom and loving mother of two. Gohan of course had been isolating himself from everyone. Even though he was staying at Capsule Corp, he barely left his provided room. His whole world revolved around his baby brother, which he had personally named Goten. _

" _BRAT COME DOWN HERE NOW!"_

_Obeying Vegeta's order, Gohan quickly descended the fallow-colored stairs, with Goten in his arms. All the Z-fighters had assembled in Bulma's living room, this caused Gohan to become curious. " Why is everyone here?" Not that he was complaining, ever since his mother's death he had really missed everyone of his friends. " Gohan, apparently Cell is back, he caused the accident, that killed your mothert" Blunt and to the point, that was Piccolo alright. " WHAT, BUT I KILLED CELL" Gohan yelled forgetting that baby Goten and Trunks were in the room. After calming both baby half- breeds, the conversation continued. " Kid, he sent a broadcast saying he wants to meet you at the place where the Cell games were held, in one hour" Piccolo said in his usual gruff voice. " Meet me there" Gohan said with an emotionless face, as he planned his revenge for his mother's death._

_** ** ** ** **_

_One hour later………….._

_Dressed in a replica of his master's gi, Gohan flew with his friends by his side towards the area where almost one year ago, his life had change forever. Heart beating against his chest, he landed on the desert sand, with balance and grace. " Hello Gohan" said a voice that sent chills up his spine. Sliding into his usual fighting stance, Gohan prepared himself for anything that came his way. Unfortunately, his comrades were not as cautious or prepared for what was sent there way. Cell's children brutally tackled every one of the Z-fighters. "Cell, you coward come and fight me. PLAY FAIR" Yelled Gohan as he analyzed his friend's predicaments._

"_Ha,, when have I ever played fair, Gohan" he spit out his name as if it was a disease. "No, I am not here to fight you, Gohan" Cell sneered playfully. " W-what, then why the hell am I here?!" The spiky haired teenager wondered aloud. " Well, I thought it would be fun to inform you that I am going back in time to destroy this disgusting planet" Cell laughed. " What are you scared that I will defeat you again or something" Asked a slightly arrogant Gohan. " No, not scared, after that Kammahamha wave, I have grown strongerthan I ever was, however we are still of equal strength. So I will go back to a tournament where you were not born yet. This way you will not be in my way" Cell took out a capsule and through it in the air. A time machine identical to Mirai Trunk's appeared " Oh and Gohan do not try and stop me or my children will destroy your pathetic friends" Added the evil and demented grasshopper. _

_The very next day, Gohan had prepared for his trip into the past. But not before cutting Goten's hair, he didn't want anyone to make a connection, especially his father. It now resembled his hair-style when he was a mere baby. He gave everyone one final farewell before boarding the newly made time machine._

**( Flashback )**

"Cell you truly are a heartless monster, I should have never shown you mercy" Whispered Gohan as his young friends came into view. " Yo Kohaku, over here" Yelled Krillen as he noticed his teenage friend.

" Hey guys, how was Goten? Not to much trouble I hope" Asked a squeamish Kohaku. " No not at all" Answered a confident Tien as he proudly handed Goten into his brother's waiting arms. " Speak for yourself' Muttered an embarrassed Goku as he shifted his weight. However Kohaku was completely occupied with the little bundle of joy in his arms. " Of course you behaved, because you're a good boy, aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are! Kohaku cooed as he bounced the giggling baby.

** ** ** ** **

Gohan, Goku, Yamcha, and Tien all successfully fought there way into the semi-finals. " The Semi-finals will be held in one hour, thank you and good luck" Came the announcer's voice as it vibrated throughout the whole Tournament's area.

" Hey Kohaku, you wanna go grab a bit to eat, maybe even meet our friends" Asked a worn out Yamcha. _' What harm could it do, I already met my father'_ thought Gohan as he mental went over the pros and cons of exposing himself any further.

" Sure"

A/N: Well that's another chapter finished. Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review. More reviews mean longer chapter and faster update! Push the button! Oh and I was wondering what your opinions are for a sequel.

**YES: 0**

**NO: 0**

Include your answer in review!

**Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess **


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you all so much for your support! I really hope you review soon. Sorry for the delay, but you all know how exams are. I still have three more exams left but I decided I would write one more chapter before going cold turkey for a week, and only one week!!! I hope you can understand. However, I have sworn to never abandon a story, so there is nothing to worry about!!! Anyway, please read and review. On with the story!!!

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

The sun shone brightly and clouds scattered across the maya blue sky; swaying in the breeze like soft feathers. Children played and laughed. Parents scowled at their children for filling up on ice cream, before dinner. For most this day was a simple one, filled with any normal tournament, however, for one young hybrid this was not the case.

Gohan silently followed his father and friends as they led him towards the rest of the non-fighting Z-gang. He would give the occasionally glance at Goten and would always be rewarded with a toothless grin and an enthusiastic gurgle from said baby. He had stored all of Goten's essentials into capsules for later use, seeing as Goten had previsely been changed and feed. The only thing Gohan carried now was Goten's stuffed lizard – Gaga.

" Hey Kohaku, you wait here we will go get ours friends and inform them that you will be joining us". Stated Tien as he remembered he had to go and meet up with Chaiouzu ;who had unfortunately injured himself in a sparing match and decided that he would enter another year, but he had still showed up to support his comrades and friends.

" Sure" Replied Kohaku. He wasn't in a rush to meet Bulma and the others. The blue haired goddess was a genius, if his father's friends didn't suspect him she certainly would.

** ** ** ** **

" When are those idiots going to show up, all of the semi-finalists were released for the one hour break, FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO! This impatient screech came from none other than the blond- sneezing princess: Launch. Apparently the stadium was dusty; more then people were led to believe.

" I am sure they will be here soon, calm your jets Launch" Bulma said in a feeble attempt to calm down the steaming woman However, this anger soon disappeared as three identical orange gi's along with the familiar kelly green gi of their three eyed friend came into view." Hey guys" yelled Goku as the distance between the close friends decreased.

"Goku, Yamcha, Tien, I heard you all advanced to the semi-finals congratulations! Roshi chuckled as the young men before him practically beamed with pride from his inspiring welcome. " THANK YOU, MASTER" Came the stimulus reply. Turning to the slightly saddened bald individual, Master Roshi rasied one aged eyebrow. " Krillen, if I am not mistaken you have just as much strength as the others, what happened? questioned Roshi as he watched said monk shift under his strong gaze. " That's actually why we're here" interrupted Yamcha who had just successfully escaped the strangely firm grasp of an admiring and possessive Bulma. " What do you mean?" Asked a now curious Launch.

" Let's explain on the way there" Said Goku as he led the unsuspecting group in the direction of their new friend. No one seemed to notice the sudden bounce in his step.

** ** ** ** **

Sitting on the park bench, Gohan mentally though over the events of his so far hectic morning. _'Boy, they sure are taking a while'_ Gohan thought idly. Speaking too soon, he soon saw the shape of ten distant figures coming his way. He was quick to identify the younger versions of Bulma, Launch ( who he had been informed of ), Oolong, Puar, Roshi, and Chaiouzu.

" Hey guys......so are these your friends?" Gohan asked in a somewhat steady voice, as he tried to contain his laughter at the bright red hand imprint on Master Roshi's face. He obvious had been up to his perverted ways once again.

" Yep" Replied one happy full-blooded saiyan. He didn't understand why he always felt a warmth deep in his heart whenever the spiky-haired teen was in his presence. For now he wouldn't dare question it. The feeling was too amazing not to be cherished.

" So Kohaku, this is Launch, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Chaiouzu" Explained Krillen as he paused and pointed out each individual as he introduced them.

" Nice to meet you all, my name is Kohaku" Greeted Gohan: his mother's letures on proper manners, seemed to kick in.

Noticing the young boy's nervousness, the blue-haired genius moved from her handsome boyfriend's side and confidently approached the brown-eyed hybrid. " Hey kid, what's your brother's name?" Bulma asked softly. She had of course been informed on their walk here about Kohaku's situation. However, she had been staring dreamily at Yamcha when the baby's name had been mentioned by an ( as always ) innocent and childish Goku.

" It's Goten"

" That's a lovely name" Gushed the now duke-blue haired Launch. Interrupting the girls from their cuteness obsession as they cooed both Kohaku and little Goten to death, Krillen suggested they go get a bit to eat.

Not wanting money to be spent on him, Gohan tried to refuse the kind gesture, but was betrayed by his stomach as a loud growl was heard, which could have rivaled even Goku's trade mark thunderous stomach rumble. The group exploded in laughter as Gohan offered a strangely familiar sheepish look.

** ** ** ** **

" So Kohaku, why did _you_ enter the tournament?" Asked Goku as he took a huge bit out of his chicken salad sandwich. The gang was now crowded around one of the many russet tables, they had snatched once they had arrived at a cozy little cafe called _'The Fighter's Hideout'._ Gohan had found the name random yet appropriate, he seemed to be the only one who had contemplated on the cafe's name as the rest of the group had already entered: being victim to Goku's encouraging pushes as he drooled at the sight of food.

" Well it wasn't for the prize money, if that is what your implying" Kohaku answered in a tone filled with sincerity.

" What! Then why are you here?!" Asked Krillen as the others leaned in, also curious as to why a twelve year old boy would endanger himself. No matter how strong he was, that was completely insane!!!

" Well.....uhhhh.....there is.....and I have to....." Gohan sputtered incoherently. _' damn it, should I tell them?'_

" OUT WITH IT" shouted an annoyed Launch, all that were present winced at her high pitch scream, I think you can guess why she suddenly lost her patience with the poor hybrid.

_' If Cell captures them, and they weren't aware of his existence, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself'_ He spared a quick glance in Goku's direction as he thought to himself. _' I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you died again dad'_.

" Can you guys keep a secret" Gohan said in a hushed tone.‎‎‎‎‎‎‎‎‎‎‎‎ '_ I'll just explain the situation with Cell, I'm not going to tell them who I am, for now........'_

" There is a very powerful enemy that I need to defeat. He is a danger towards humanity, he also killed my parents..." Kohaku finished solemnly. Everyone stared in shock. Goku even put down the food he had been hoping to finish, as a serious expression appeared on his naturally goofy face. " You mean Piccolo" Goku corrected. "WHAT, Goku I thought you killed Piccolo! Didn't you? Questioned Bulma.

" It's a long story, let's just say he had a son" Tien answered for his friend. Turning his attention to the teenager he had grown fond of, he merely smiled gently. " Kohaku, we are already informed of Piccolo a.k.a Junior. Don't worry, Goku has been training, and as much as I hate to admit it, he is capable of defeating him once and for all!" Tien finished with so much determination that everyone held their heads somewhat higher. Showing the pride they had for their spiky haired friend.

" No"

" What" asked Yamcha as he had been the only one able to hear the faint whisper that was emitted by the young half-breed.

" Mr. Pic- (cough) I mean Piccolo is the least of your worries, no, this monster prefers to call himself Cell" Gohan calmly explained as he bit his lower lip. Visions flashed by like lightening through his mind. An unnaturally pale and unbreathing ChiChi lying on the damp hospital bed. His father waving goodbye as he selflessly sacrificed himself for the fate of the universe: for him. A completely innocent Dr. Wdead as he stared into nothing as if in a trance. His loving wife and two young girls no older than himself waiting for him at home. They would only receive the bitterness of pain and angst. And It was all his fault.

" How strong is he Kohaku?" Goku asked curiousity hiding his fear.

Silence.

" Kohaku?!"

More Silence.

The occupants at the table were beginning to think that the stress of all this information at once had put the poor boy into temporary shock.

However without warning, Kohaku's head snapped up. His face glistened with perspiration. His warm brown eyes were wide with panic. "Kohaku what's wro-" An explosion to the restaurant cut off Goku's sentence as he and many others shielded themselves from the falling debris.

Holding a crying Goten as close as possible, Gohan scanned the area for any sign of the one responsile for the explosion. He had a good idea of who it was though. The smoke soon began to clear and the outline of the figure was unmistakable.

" Hello Gohan, oopps I mean Kohaku" said the mysterious voice of the not so mysterious villain.

** ** ** ** **

A/N:Hope you all like it, to be honest it was rushed. Please review I really did struggle with this chapter, so please show your application or at least an opinion. Read and Review!

Will there be a sequel?

**YES: 3**

**NO:0**

Put in your vote for a sequel to _'Life and Death'_

**By: Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well here I am again, now I know that the tension was building in the pervious chapter, but you all have to understand that if the following chapter does not reach your expectations, that is only because there is more yet to come. Hope you guys like it. I really do try my best to please. Oh and don't forget to review, your opinions mean so much! Oh and ChiChi will appear soon, but please be patient, if I brought her in randomly then that would seem a little strange. Just so you know Gohan will be called both 'Kohaku' and 'Gohan' because they are the same person with the same characteristics! Anyway on with the chapter 6!!!

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

As the creature addressed their young friend, the Z-fighters took this as a chance to inspect the enemy. He seemed more like a grasshopper than your average villain, with the exception of the purple spots which littering his forest green skin. His haunting cerise eyes scanned the faces of his audience as he crossed his arms nonchalantly. His murderous stare, although directed towards a statue-like Kohaku, terrified the Z-gang more then they would admit to.

" Kohaku-u w-who the h-hell is tha-at!" cursed Krillen as continually stared in a trance at the monstrosity that floated in front them. Civilians screamed and ran in panic and were thankfully spared since Cell was focused on only one individual. Gohan's only reaction was to gently place Goten into Goku's arms. Goku was too shocked by the present events unfolding to compain.

Gesturing towards the uninvited visitor " That's Cell".

All that were gathered were gaping at the new revelation. Tien and Goku opened their mouths to question Kohaku, but were partly cut off by a familiar sound. Was that clapping ? Turning their heads they found that 'Cell' was indeed clapping. '_Is he mocking us?_' Goku wondered.

"Well you are quite the actor, _Kohaku_" Cell snickered as deliberately stressed the false name.

" What are doing here Cell, I thought you only showed your cowardly face when there are defenseless people around" Gohan purposely searched the area. "Oh well what do you know, at least we know your constant!" he sang with fake cheerfulness lacing his words.

" Aww now that hurt" Cell pouted childishly. " One would get the impression that you're not very fond of me"

Gohan only growled in frustration. " I thought that our fight was not going to be held until the end of the Tournament" Kohaku inquired.

" Oh it still is, I…well I got a little bored" Cell said in a sickly sheepish fashion. " What better way to pass time then to kill off some pathetic humans!"

" You twisted bastard" Gohan hissed as he glared holes into Cell's figure. " Oh don't be like that Kohaku, you are still number one on my 'needs to kill' list" Cell reassured the half-saiyan.

'I need the others to escape safely, but how……….' Gohan thought as his forehead wrinkled in concentration. " Guys take Goten and run!" Whispered Gohan.

"What are you completely mental kid, let Goku handle this guy" Yamcha said as he soon questioned why he would ever become acquainted with a suicidal idiot! " Yeah Kohaku, I don't know this guy as well as you but I think you should let me take care of this" agreed Goku as his normally caring and naïve personality, totally changed into one of a serious and battle hardened warrior.

" Listen just go, and please take care of Goten!" repeated a slightly irritated Kohaku.

"…..but Kohaku we can" –

" GO!!" snapped Gohan. He despised yelling at his friends and family but he didn't need their uptight arrogance getting them killed. They may have been the most powerful humans (in Goku's case a Saiyan, not to mention Piccolo being a Namek)in this time, but Cell was way out of their league. _'Great now I'm the one sounding arrogant'_ Gohan groaned mentally.

Gaping at the boy in front of them, they reluctantly complied with his simple yet guilt causing request. Only when Gohan truly felt the power levels of the Z-gang evacuate the area did the the thick bolts of electricity begin to spark around his lean form. Along with the flame-like aura that consumed his pale toned body. This action indicated the process of his ascension into the second level of legendary super saiyan transformation. Wasting no time, Gohan raised his ki as his eyes changed from chocolate brown to aqua green. His hair flashed from coal-black to a heavenly gold. His muscles bulged, now Gohan now stood with an inflated ego in his pure super saiyan glory.

"Ahhh the good ol' monkey turning golden trick, you know I'm much stronger that will not be enough" Cell boasted as he chuckled without a care in the world.

" Whatever" Gohan scoffed in a somewhat deeper voice, as he tried to portray the anger and resentment he felt for the diabolical monster that now stood before him.

The two rivals soon slide in sync into firm and balanced fighting positions. Time seem to slow down as the two: good and bad glared each other down. Before either could blink, each had flung themselves forward at inconceivable speeds. Series of multiple kicks and punches were thrown and dodged. Unexpectedly Cell used momentum to lunge at Gohan at an incredible pace. Swinging a ki-powered right hook at Gohan's unspecting face. Regaining his composure, Gohan kicked off and entered the bright blue sky, following Cell prepared another punch. However, Gohan was faster and he quickly ceased the attack by performing a right roundhouse kick directly at the hideous creature's face.

" You will pay for that you insolent monkey brat" Cell snarled.

Smirking at his opponent's discomfort, Gohan steadily increased his power level. Raising one solitary arm in the air as a strangley familiar sizzling sound filled the once silent void. A flat spherical ball of light energy was forming. Oh no, he knew that technique well! "Destructo Disk" bellowed Cell. The deadly disk silently followed Gohan: straight into what was left of the 'The Fighter's Hideout'. As a result winds of tremendous strength sent dust and debris hurling through the air; creating a smoke screen of sorts. Twisting and turning, Cell frantically searched for his opposing enemy, also preparing himself for any upcoming attacks.

" Come out, come out where ever you are" Cell taunted in a nervous voice. "What ever you say" was the cheerful reply, as a blue blur made itself known by impaling a silver sword into the green demon's stomach. Making said monster cough up a purple form of blood.

" I knew that sword Piccolo gave me would come in handy!" Gohan mumbled more to himself than to any one else. 'I could have used it sooner if I hadn't forgotten to take it out of Bulma's invisible sheath' Gohan internally screamed at his stupidity.

"You fool, didn't you know that I can regenerate the cells in my body" Cell finished as he waited for a shocked or surprised look.

It never came.

"Yeah I know but this sword was dipped in the acid mist of the western quadrants of the universe controlled by one of the great Kais. Basically it can cause even the most microscopic unicellular microorganisms to crumble." Finished Gohan as he openly and critically stared at his handy sword's man ship. Touching the wound Cell found that the hybrid was correct in his explanation. He wasn't regenerating. This wasn't a problem he would just need to steer clear of that silly pocket knife. "You still can't beat me Gohan" Was Cell's smug reply. "We will see about that".

Although Gohan was not giving it his all, he sure as hell was working up a sweat. Cell and Gohan were now locked in a never-ending brawl: full of furious kicks and fists flew in every direction. Both panting heavily they readied themselves for the final ki-blast showdown.

"You know this killing spree turned out to be much more entertaining with you around" Cell reassured, as he cupped his hands in a familiar position at his side.

"I'm flattered" Gohan spat sarcastically, as he too cupped his hands at his hip.

"KA…………….."

"KA…………….." Gohan repeated.

"MEH………….."

"MEH…………"

"HA……………"

"HA……………"

"MEHH……….."

"MEHH……….."

"HAAAA……………………." They yelled together.

As Gohan's Kamehameha wave overpowered Cell's he wondered something aloud "Why is this so easy?!" After a minute had passed the wave's energy headed towards Cell's body. However instead of being destroyed Cell deflected the ki-blast and disappeared in a bright flash of light. However before leaving he whispered six solitary words "Remember I have Piccolo's techniques Gohan".

"Damn it I was fighting a duplicate all along" Muttered in uttermost shock.

A/N: Well there you have it! Hope you liked it! Took a while though. Oh and that story about Gohan's sword was made up, I don't own any of the character's but the additional things are my ideas. Anyway please review it makes me start writing the next chapter! Oh and if could comment on the fighting scenes, that would be great, it was my first time writng one!

_Would you like a sequel?_

**YES: 7**

**NO: 0**

**Read and Review. **

**Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess **


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took so long to update, apparently my laptop decided to shut down unexpectedly, taking all my saved work along with it! Moving on to more important news, Chichi will finally be making an appearance in the **next** chapter, for sure I promise! Anyway I will definitely try to update sooner, seeing as my Exams are finally over. ( Author cheers in background, and attempts a cartwheel)!!! I apologize if this chapter is not as good as it was supposed to be, it is a bit hard to rewrite this whole chapter from start to finish, my original chapter was suppose to be extra, extra long but unfortunately this chapter will not be as fruitful. In this chapter (as always) Gohan will be referred to as both 'Kohaku' and 'Gohan' because I truly feel that they are the same person with the same personality. Anyway on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: If haven't already figured out by now that I do not own any Dragon Ball Z characters or the series itself than……you do now!!!

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

"I'm not changing him, YOU change him!" Goku suggested aloud as he held our favorite little warrior in an awkward position, while holding his nose: a clear sign that he was defending himself from an invisible odor.

"Are you kidding me Goku, after what he did after I simply tried to burp him!" Yamcha snapped as he emphasized his point by repeatedly scrapping off chunks of regurgitated food from his once orange gi top. " You change him"

" But….Yamcha he stinks" Goku complained, as he put more distance between him and the infant he held.

" Ha keep dreaming my friend, you change Mister Poopsalot" Yamcha replied grinning at his implied joke.

" But Yamcha I thought you wanted me to change Goten, who is Mister Poopsalot?" Goku asked innocently. Everyone's sweat dropped.

" Never mind, the point is that you are chan-" The bandit was abruptly cut off by loud screech.

" WOULD YOU MUSCLE HEADS SHUT UP" Bulma shouted as impatience over took her conscious. Calmly walking up to the full-blooded saiyan she gently took Goten from his firm grasp and retrieved his baby bag and headed in the direction of the nearest restroom.

" Goku what do think is taking Kohaku so long? You don't think that something happened do you?" Krillen questioned as if the events that occurred a few minutes ago never happened.

"NO!... I mean no, Kohaku is pretty strong, he is capable of taking care of himself" Goku said softly. " Besides I think he might even give ME some trouble in our next match"

" Wow, didn't know he was that strong" Tien exclaimed with a calculating look. " Let's just hope you have enough energy for both Kohaku and Ma Junior"

** ** ** ** **

" Damn you Cell" Gohan spoke bitterly as he searched the contents o the little copper-brown bag. Pulling out a chartreuse green bean and without hesitation he swallowed the bean feeling immediate relief as his limbs became lighter and his bruises and cuts disappeared from his pale skin. The only flaw in his appearance was the tear in his gi top: which reveled a nice amount of muscle. He would deal with the rip later, right now there were more important issues at hand._' Alright, now I just need to locate the others'_.

** ** ** ** **

Waving, Gohan placed a patent Son Grin on his face as he approached his father and friends.

"KOHAKU!" The Z-fighters chanted in delight as they spotted their twelve year old buddy. The women in the group seemed almost relieved: it seemed as though their motherly instincts had kicked in as they ran over –Bulma with Goten in hand- and inspected the hybrid from top to bottom. They were able to concluded that he was perfectly fine, with the exception of one rip in his fighting clothes: however they refrained from commenting.

Teenage girls needed some entertainment too, after all!

" Kohaku are you alright? Celt, didn't hurt you did he?" Bulma asked still engrossed in her inspection of the poor boy.

" Don't worry Bulma, I'm fine" Kohaku insisted and suddenly burst into laughter " …and I think you mean Cell not Celt"

She simply disregarded his correct with a wave of one of her manicured hands. She blinked in confusion when she noticed his gaze lingering on her mid-section. Her feminine giggle was heard as she realized that Kohaku probably wanted his baby brother back.

** ** ** ** **

" Ahhh do you guys smell that?" Yamcha sang in a cheerful tone.

" It wasn't me I swear!" Goku said frantically, rejecting the unspoken accusations.

" No Goku" Yamcha said "I was about to say, that I can smell the sweet smell of victory"

"But Yamcha, I can't smell anything" Goku added his impute, innocently.

Yamcha only slapped his forehead in exasperation.

** ** ** ** **

" Alright would all the competitors, gather around me please" The amber haired announcer said with ease through his microphone.

Only when they complied with his orders did he continue. " Okay, now who you will fight will be determined, when you choose a random numbered ball from this box" He indicated for everyone to look to his right where a medium sized viridian box was placed on a copper brown table.

" Any questions"

Seeing no one raise their hand or speak up he decided to call upon the first " Alright can Mercenary Tao please come up"

Tien glared as the older male approached the announcer. Mercenary Tao was a very '_unique_' individual. His attire was composed of a salmon colored gi top, which rested atop sapphire pants and midnight blue sleeves – both trimmed with white silk. His russet brown hair was styled into a very long braid, which ended at mid-back. However, what caught everyone's attention was his face- or what was left of it. Above his whiskered upper lip was shiny metallic skin, which framed not only his large fuchsia eyes, but also the rest of his body.

"I am number 2" Tao's nasal voice cut off the present people's thoughts.

"Next we have Anonymous" The announcer called readjusting his black sunglasses.

Gohan's felt the painful action of his heart pang against his chest. Anonymous swiftly walked past the whistling men who openly gaped at the beauty of the woman before them; after all she did have the power to rearrange their faces if she really wanted to. His mother. He had missed her even more than his father; her death had certainly hit him hard. Really hard. Although this Chichi was much younger, her strong will and steaming attitude was still as present as ever. Gohan wanted nothing more than to run into his mother's arms and just let her squeeze all the loneliness and agony out of his system. She was – after all- capable of such a feat.

"I'm number 3" Chichi or should I say '_Anonymous_' said in a soft feminine voice.

This process continued until all the matches were determined.

First match: Tien Shinhan VS. Mercenary Tao

Second match: Anonymous VS. Goku Son

Third match: Yamcha VS. Ma Junior

Fourth match: Hero VS. Kohaku Saiya

"The matches will begin immediately, I am sure you are all aware of the Tournament rules" The announcer smiled at his audience of trained fighters as he continued. "You are the loser if you forfeit, if you are thrown out of the ring, if I count to ten or if you unfortunately kill your opponent. Each match has a time limit of thirty minutes and not a second after. If a victor has not been decided by that time the decision will be left up to the judges" And with that said he left in order to inform the guests and audience that the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament had begun!!!

Author's Note: I know it's short but I wanted all the juicy Goku and Chichi fluff to happen in the next chapter! It will be great, I promise please don't hate me for taking to long! (Makes puppy dog pout and eyes get shiny with unshed tears). Anyway I really hope you all review, I was a bit upset when my loyal reviewers did not give their opinion on my previous action packed chapter. Please review, I'm begging you, lately my motivation has been lacking and I'm scared that I might be receiving some symptoms of writer's block. Waahhh! I hope it passes soon, but I will bear through it if it means I can complete this story. Oh and please make your reviews longer if possible; I just can't get enough of your ideas and points of view on this fanfic!!!

_Do you wish for a sequel to_ ' Life and Death?'

**YES: 10**

**NO: 0**

_**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~**_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Well I decided I would keep my promise and update soon! I would also like to say that when I commented earlier on the 'juicy Goku and Chichi fluff' I wasn't implying a make out session. I am sorry if the wording was a bit high strong, I truly am! Anyway, Gohan – although he is my favorite - will not be seen in this chapter. Sorry but in order for my story to progress I need the events to unfold one step at a time. I really hope you guys are reading this, I know for a fact that people tend to forget about the author's notes * cough best friend cough cough*. Now as always Gohan will be called both 'Gohan' and 'Kohaku' etc. Anyway please enjoy the chapter and remember to review, review review!

Disclaimer:I do not and probably will never own any Dragon Ball Z characters or anything associated with the series, manga, merchandise etc.

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

The crowd was in an uproar as the two noticeable blurs danced in never-ending combat. "It seems as though Tien Shinhan is over powering his opponent. Will he be able to get him out o the ring before the thirty minute limit is over?" The announcer replied in dramatic voice, the kind you hear when you're in the middle of one of your favorite action movies; where the narrator builds up the tension.

"So Tien, will you or will you not answer my previous question?" asked Mercenary Tao as he barely dodged a round-house kick aimed right for his cybortronic head.

"No, for the last time I am not going to stop training under The Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi." Tien responded coldly and frowned.

"What a shame, you were a great martial artist Tien, but for your insubordination and attitude it seems as if I have no other choice but to kill you!" Tao bellowed as he unscrewed his metal hand which was connected to his metallic wrist, in the process revealing a sharp knife that glinted in the bright sunlight.

"Mercenary Tao" the announcer shouted in a warning tone. "Put that illegal weapon away you are hereby disqualified from the Tournament"

Tao merely laughed and sent the judge a pompous smile and continued to engage the three-eyed warrior in a martial art dance to the death.

** ** ** ** **

Kohaku watched from the fighters waiting area, as Mercenary Tao gained the upper hand in the fight and he couldn't help but feel hatred for the cyborg that dare hurt his friends. However, he couldn't let his anger control his judgment after all Tien was going to win.

That he was sure of.

** ** ** ** **

Tao prepared his body for the infamous Dodon beam. Shooting it with precise accuracy, what he didn't expect was for Tien to calmly throw the beam back at HIM!

It was over. Tien had won.

"I will have my revenge! No student of that Turtle Hermit will rest in peace as long as I have breath in my body!" Mercenary Tao snarled in the direction of where his former companion stood with pride because of his victory. The mechanical man continued to curse as he struggled against the tight binds of his followers as they created distance between themselves and the fighting ring.

** ** ** ** **

"Well that certainly was interesting" the judge joked, smiling nervously. "Next we have Anonymous versus Goku Son".

Seeing Chichi and Goku approach the stadium ring, the announcer decided to begin his short biographies. "Now Goku Son first competed in this Tournament at the simple age of twelve. Unfortunately he lost during the finals to the incredible Jackie Chun"

Somewhere deep within the audience a perverted old man grinned at that comment.

"Goku is a very skilled fighter who has been taught to fight in the ancient Turtle style" Many Ooed and Awwed. "He also competed against Tien Shinhan, however the fight ended in a tie. Let see what surprise he has in store for us today!"

" Anonymous our other competitor is infact the first woman to ever make their way to the quarter-finals. However do not be fooled by her appearance, she packs one hell of a punch folks" The announcer winced as the mental images from the preliminaries entered his mind.

** ** ** ** **

Brown stared into onyx. Both had slid into their appropriate stances. " So Goku" Anonymous glared " Still don't know who I am?"

The saiyans forehead wrinkled in concentration. He remember this girl was the same one that had screamed at him during the preliminaries: before he had met Kohaku. She was really strange of course he knew who she was!

" Of course" Her face brightened considerably " that guy with the microphone just announced it out loud: your Anonymous!"

The woman's face quickly turned red with rage as she blindly attacked the poor unprepared full-blood. Although he was able to skillfully dodge ever well maneuvered attack he still felt injured. His heart stung every time her face showed anger directed at him. Why or better yet what was this feeling?

" Listen I'm really sorry if I offended you, can you please tell me why your so upset with me" Goku pleaded. Chichi regretted looking up at his face, he truly was confused. If it were any other man she would have sent him flying for forgetting her but, she saw his face and her heart melted for the man she had loved since she was a mere girl.

Noticing her hesitation he decided to study the woman's features _' Maybe I'll remember something'_ he thought. Now that he looked at her he found she was very pretty. Scratch that she was gorgeous! Her body was lean yet thin. Her silky black hair held dark streaks of brown in the reflected sunlight, and was styled into a neatly groomed ponytail. Her large onyx eyes contrasted with her pink lips, adding the final touch to her heart shaped face. _'Wow!_' Goku thought, he had seen lots of girls before but this girl was different somehow.

" I can't believe you forgot the promise you made to me!" She growled. Goku only gave a blank stare and blinked. " I have no idea what your tal-"

" YOU PROMISED TO MAKE ME YOUR BRIDE" She bellowed her face resembling an animal when angry.

** ** ** ** **

" What Goku was gone, what three years and he already went and got himself a woman without telling me!" Krillen gaped openly at the news revealed.

" I didn't even think Goku had it in him" Yamcha added quietly.

Gohan snickered, this wasn't exactly what he expected when pictured his mother and father getting together but it sure was funny!

** ** ** ** **

" I'm sorry I still don't know who you are" Goku muttered, as he notice Anonymous' eyes fill with silent tears.

" Fine you'll only find out if you defeat me!" She smirked, no man had ever defeated her in battle before.

" Alright" Before the last syllable had left his mouth he had already pushed the black-haired beauty outside of the ring. Now he waited for the shock of her loss to sink and then he would finally find out who the heck she was.

Sighing she should have known he would win, he wasn't like other men. After all that was why she loved him so much. " Fine you win, my name is Chichi the Ox King's daughter"

" Y-your Chichi-I" Goku stuttered as he remembered the fiery princess. But he couldn't have possibly asked her to be his bride, he didn't even know what a bride was back then.

" Don't you remember you said you would marry me when we got older" She whispered in a sad tone awaiting his rejection.

Recognition set onto his face. " Chichi I'm sorry I thought Marriage was a fancy word for food back then. Sometimes I think with my stomach instead of my brain" He said apologetically.

" Oh I didn't know" She muttered in a defeated tone, everything she had been waiting for had been a complete lie. A stupid mix up. She had come all this way for nothing. Tears began to stream down her face like two sparkling rivers.

Now that he noticed her tears he felt a painful stab at his heart he never wanted to see her cry. He remember this one time when Kami had explained the love between a man and woman and what it would lead to…..

**(Flashback)**

"_ Hey Kami, my grandpa never explained where babies come from, your kami so you should know right?" A fifteen year old Goku asked._

_" Well Goku, before a baby can even be born a man and woman must first fall in love" Kami explained hiding the purple blush that appeared on his cheeks, he really didn't like where this was going._

_" How do you know when your in love" He asked curiously._

_" Well I have never experienced it myself but I; as Kami am entitled to understand the species in which I protect. From what I have gathered over the past thousand years is that when you feel happy around someone, when you think about them constantly, when don't want to see them cry or get hurt, when feel whole with said person you are in love" Replied Kami._

_"Oh I get it " Said Goku before a pained look crossed his features " Hey Kami do you have food I dying of starvation"_

**(Flashback ends)**

_'I'm feeling all of those things for Chichi could I possibly love her?_' Goku thought idly. He always acted on his feelings and he was going to now aswell!

" Chichi" She looked up " I know I always take with my stomach but now I want to talk with my heart" He took a deep breath why was he so nervous " Will you marry me?"

She was shocked, she had dreamt of this moment all her life and now it was becoming a reality. " y-yes" She tried but it was to quiet. " YES" She jumped up and hugged Goku as if he was a teddy bear.

The crowd only clapped and whistled. This Tournament certainly was getting interesting.

They hadn't seen anything yet.

A/N: So what do think! I tried to capture the intensity of the moment as much as I could, so give me your opinion was it good, bad, excellent or terrible? Next chapter will have more on Kohaku and Piccolo. I hope you guys will stay tuned and please press the 'Review button'.

_Would you like a sequel to_ **'Life and Death'?**

**YES: 11**

**NO: 0**

**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Well I would first like to thank everyone who reviewed, I appreciate the kind gesture and feedback. I would also like to thank jakeup for informing me that Chichi was in fact not the first woman to compete in the tournament, thank you again, because I haven't watched Dragon Ball in a while I seem to have forgotten that Nam fought a girl who striped in order to distract her opponent and about the time limit situation, well I am keeping it even if it was introduced until the Tournament before Buu. Anyway, I am very pleased to announce that the 'mushy' parts of my fic will not be as lovey dovey as the previous chapter. However, be warned that my sequel will be Gohan+Videl and I assure you it will have romance. Alright, I hope I haven't bored you to tears, because chapter 9 is here!

Disclaimer: I will not and will never own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, however the ideas represented in this fic are all mine! (Side note) If I did own Dragon ball Z Gohan would definitely be the star!

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

The crowd's whistles and cheers were all mentally blocked from Gohan's mind the only thing that seemed to process in his mind was what he was seeing unfold right in front of him. His mother had her arms tightly wrapped around his father's left arm; obviously cutting off any blood circulation that was left.

They looked so different.

So ….happy?

He had never seen his mother so happy before, not even when his father came back from the dead on countless occasions. His father; although he held a firmly lost look on his face, you could clearly see how content he appeared. His features were less aware, his body was relaxed and for once the goofy grin was not there-but instead there was a gentle smile.

Was it because he wasn't born yet?

Why did his presence always mess up everyone's life?

Shaking his head to rid himself of such foolish thoughts he calmly walked over to the newly engaged couple. _'Even if I am a nuisance, I must complete what I came to do.'_

_' Cell, your going down!'_

** ** ** ** **

The hallways of the tournament building were currently empty. A short fifteen minute break had been given in the heat of the moment between Goku and the Ox Princess. The only sound that echoed throughout the hallway was the sounds of footsteps, creating an eerie rhythm that created the perfect auditory illusion. Pitch black eyes stayed in an upsetting position, freezing anyone in their path. Sharp pigment green ears framed the face of a seeking Namek.

Only time could tell what he was up to now.

This side of him anyway.

** ** ** ** **

" Wow, what a hectic day, huh folks?" The announcer asked and chuckled as he recalled the death threats, the proposal, what could possibly happen next? "Alright next we have Yamcha versus Ma Junior" The audience clapped in anticipation.

The crowd quieted down as Ma Junior stepped up and stood their with his arms crossed nonchantly. But where was Yamcha? They waited a minute, then two, then three…..

" Uhh would Yamcha please make your way up to the fighting ring" The announcer said in slight panic " uhh if Yamcha can not make it to the ring in ten minutes to compete I am afraid the match will have Ma Junior as it's immediate winner"

** ** ** ** **

" What!?!" Krillen shouted as he looked left and right silently hoping his scared friend would appear around the corner.

" Goku" Chichi said gaining the full-blood's attention as he tried to forget about the numbing pain in his arm. The girl sure could be possessive when she wanted to be.

" What is it Chichi?"

" Why isn't Yamcha here, I saw him right before the break" She insisted sure of what she was saying.

" I don't know Chichi" Goku replied in a dejected tone. " I can't even sense his ki, I think I'm not concentrating hard eno-"

" No Goku" Kohaku cut in " Yamcha's ki is undetectable"

" Are you sure?" Tien questioned.

"If you concentrate, you will be able to tell me" Kohaku snapped impatiently, this was a waste of time they needed to find Yamcha and fast!

" Alright enough sensing, let's split up and look for him with our eyes!" Krillen explained in a rush.

Gohan held Goten close as he searched the condensed and dark hallway. Why did he have a feeling that Yamcha's disappearance was not an innocent trip to the restroom. Now was not the time to think about it, he needed to find Yamcha, before Bulma decided to have a panic attack.

That certainly wouldn't be pretty.

** ** ** ** **

That ki it was familiar, it was huge yet tamed, and was rising very dramatically. Goku, Tien, and Krillen all ran towards it, that was the signal. Kohaku had found Yamcha, as they neared the increasing energy they heard the distant yet strangely familiar cry of an infant. They finally noticed the outline of their twelve year old friend. He seemed to have his face down, and the shadows covering his face from the naked eye didn't allow them the ability to see his expression.

" Kohaku we felt your Ki waver, did you find Ya-" The monk was unable to complete his sentence as he was left speechless by what he saw next. There was Yamcha battered and bruised. However, what shocked the Z-fighters was what was embedded in both of the bandit's shoulder's keeping him firmly positioned to the wall like a sick picture that had just been framed: two sharp and dense silver swords.

If it weren't for the fact that Gohan had experienced much worse injuries, he was sure he would have had the same look of disgusting indifference on his face as his father now had.

" Guys I now this will be painful, but we need to get him down and give him a sen- I mean medical treatment" Kohaku said firmly. _'That was close, that would have really made me look suspicious, I'm not suppose to know about Sensu beans'._

" What kind of bastard would torture someone like this" Goku said through clenched teeth.

That certainly was a major shock! He had never heard his father swear before, angry maybe but '_bastard_', he only prayed to Kami that this wasn't a sign that indicated he had changed to much.

" Kohaku is right" Tien spoke harshly. Damn his throat had dried. " He doesn't have any fatal injuries, but he definitely won't be able to fight"

" What about a sensu bean?" Krillen questioned.

" The numbness would still be in effect" Tien explained. " He has been in this position to long"

Tien was indeed correct. The blood that was seen all over Yamcha's body was dry. Also as informed by Goku, Yamcha didn't smell of fresh blood. Right now however, one thought ran through the minds of the four companions. Who had done this?

Gohan was sure it wasn't Cell, this wasn't his style. He tended to go for the guts and death in an instant deal. But that only left one person.

Piccolo

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, truthfully it was rushed and not well done in my opinion. Well, Yamcha is officially out of the tournament, but can Gohan's mind handle the fact that his mentor and best friend would do such a thing? Find out and remember to review!

Going on to other news, my sequel is underway and it is all thanks to all of your votes. Now the sequel to **_Life and Death_** will be called **_Quality over Quantity_** and will be a Gohan+Videl fic. However, it will not only be romance it will be a mix of genres and I have also posted a sneak peak on my profile page so feel free to read it and you can even comment on it in your review, if you truly want to. Anyway I think I'm going to get some Zzz because I studied all night for an English test and I'm pooped.

_Anyway Read and Review!_

_**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~** _


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:Hello everyone, I have finally reached the big one 0, yep this is the tenth chapter to my fanfic. A little side note, last chapter I thanked jakeub for the information he provided for me but, I misspelled his pen name, I am sorry about that! I also want anyone who did not enjoy my last chapter to know that I am completely fine with that, because it is your opinion and I respect that. Anyway Gohan will be called both _'Kohaku'_ and _'Gohan'_ because they are the same person with the same persona. Again I write, I hope you are reading this because I really don't want to waste space and the Author's Note can be very, very, very, very, very, important at times! On with chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I'm still counting my dimes. So the answer is still no, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

It was impossible. He couldn't believe it, no…. wait he _wouldn't_ believe it.

But everything had Piccolo written all over it.

How could he do such a thing, and to a comrade none the less…no he was suppose to be evil in this time. He wasn't supposed to even give a damn about what happen to _'Son'_ and his weak buddies.

Still the young hybrid couldn't help but feel his throat tighten and his heart thump when the reality finally came crashing down upon him: Piccolo was not his friend in this time; he wasn't helpful or relatively neutral like he had always been.

The Namekian had always been there for him, and now that he wasn't….well he felt…

_Lonely._

_Empty._

_Isolated._

Who wouldn't feel that way when they had just realized their best friend had a complete personality change.

He remembered the first time he had met the seven foot green alien. One minute he was leaving with his daddy to go and visit some old friends, the next thing he knew he was abducted by his barbaric uncle and not to later captured by a huge extraterrestrial stranger, who later decides to dump you alone in the wilderness for Kami knows how long.

He barely ever counted; he was too busy trying to survive a giant T-rex and starvation.

Only when Piccolo selflessly stepped in the way of Nappa's ki blast did he finally realizes what the true purpose of his actions were. He wanted him to be stronger, faster, and ready for anything that came his way.

He found out that day that he genuinely cared.

Although it was a heartbreaking experience; Piccolo had become from that day forth,his idol. Always dropping from the clear blue sky and coming to his personal aid, with his usual scowl plastered on his green-skinned face.

But Gohan, somehow always knew, that behind that scowl beat the heart of a noble, fearless and caring warrior, who was just to proud to express his emotions in the presence of others.

With the exception of one spiky haired boy.

He had never understood why his mother and everyone else were always so vigilant towards 'Mr. Piccolo'.

If not provoked, the pointy eared monster was actually tolerable and friendly-in is own way. He was always seen as a hero in his eyes, next to his father of course.

But now…….

What could he think about his protector and hero now! In this time, he was ….._Cruel, heartless, menacing, cold.._

He was pretty much a ruthless bastard.

Piccolo had warned him. He had advised him to not pay attention to the appalling and horrendous sins he had committed. But considering what happened to Yamcha, that was a bit hard to overlook.

**(Flashback)**

"_Gohan" Piccolo called out to me as I paced in circles around the incredible contraption that would help me travel back in time._

"_Mr. Piccolo". Turning around, the warmest and largest smile found its way on my face. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Gohan" he repeated in a softer voice. "I need to tell you something before you leave"_

"_What?" I asked bewildered._

"_If..I seem a bit different in the pas- I…the time you travel to….I just" He struggled to find the right words._

_Gohan was very confused. Since when did Piccolo- __down to the point Piccolo__ ever have trouble explaining something? _

_And what did he mean by different?_

"_Just remember that whatever I do it was in the past, I'm not like that anymore" he said, as his gruff tone returned._

"_Ohh…umm sure thing " I stammered, very puzzled as I watched his tall figure walk away in a rush._

'_Strange'._

**(End of flashback)**

'_I need to get a grip, Piccolo is still my friend, and I just need to remember that!'_Gohan thought. _'I mean with Cell here, nothing more could possibly go wrong'._

** ** ** ** **

Entering the waiting arena for the current non-fighting martial artists, Gohan's eyes widened as the scene unfolded right in front of him. There on the ring was Piccolo but he had the announcer in a headlock while one of his long green hands was placed threateningly on the said man's throat. Pale nales sharpening with every involuntary pulse that they felt, getting louder and faster!

"Ahh there you are Goku" Piccolo's rough voice said in an ominous way.

"Junior!?!" Goku roared. "What are you doing?"

"I've had enough of these foolish games, I came here to fight you, so that is what I want to do" 'Junior' sneered evilly.

Although Gohan had just internally convinced himself that he could handle Piccolo's new polar side, seeing the live evidence caused his eyes to unconsciously moisten and his insides to explode with anxiety and betrayal.

Apparently things could get worse, a lot worse!

A/N:Well not my best work, but I tried to add in a bit on Gohan and Piccolo's relationship as not only friends, but also sort of father and son. This chapter would have been in days ago but I'm sure you all experienced the glitch in the Fan fiction site; it really saddened me, _TWO WHOLE DAYS_ without any new updates from all you amazing authors. Oh well, at least it's over! I also have a poll for any that are interested.

**How do you want Piccolo and Goku's fight to end?**

**a)** The same way the series ended.

**b)** With an unexpected tie.

**c)**With Gohan interfering in the middle of the battle.

**d)** With the obvious surprise!!!

Put your vote in your review, please and thank you!

If you haven't already, read the sneak peak of the sequel on my profile, I suggest you do soon. It will give you an idea of how it will progress.

**~Lourdes- Sunrise-Princess~ **


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry for the really late chapter, there were certain things which called for my immediate attention, so I hope I am forgiven. (Author crosses fingers) On with chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Dragon Ball Z now would I?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fear.

He could practically feel it radiating off of every individual on the tournament property. Dread filled his heart as he watched his beloved teacher and youthful father duel in a furiously, heated battle… to the death.

Although Piccolo and Goku's power levels were diminutive in comparison with their present ones, the fight was-to say the least- impressive. Very impressive. His father's stories were nothing short from detailed; however seeing the epic battle for himself, Gohan could do nothing except stand there in awe of his father's perseverance even in his obvious lack of energy.

Turning his head, Gohan silently observed Piccolo as he panted and heaved; feebly trying to regain his stance without any further damage to be inflicted upon his green-skinned body. So his teacher had always been a stubborn fighter, maybe even more so than his own father or even himself. However, this was to be expected _'Ma Junior'_ had been hatched with the sole purpose to administrate the planet Earth, his ability to afflict pain and combat effectively had to be preeminent.

The fight between virtuous and malevolence forcibly raged on. To the naked eye Piccolo and Goku seemed like colorful blurs zooming in and out of focus every so often, but Gohan had no difficulty tracking down every move the Namekian and full-blooded saiyan threw. Punch, dodge, kick, block, punch again, hit, stagger, growl, ki-blast, dodge, ki-blast returns with full force…and misses it's target, yet hits another….

" Ooohhh you've got to be kidding me!!!" Complained one unnaturally bald young man. "Why do these things happen to me!?!"

" Shit!" Gohan cursed as he scrambled to grab Goten's bags under the falling debris which was also causing the support beams to regrettably give away under the extreme pressure.

The waiting area was completely destroyed.

"Is everyone okay?" Gohan questioned.

They nodded solemnly, and hesitantly turned their attention to the two martial artists which were still ferociously locked in combat.

" So how do you wish to die Goku?" Piccolo taunted. " I could make it quick since you gave me such a challenge."

"Don't count me out," Goku reassured, " I'm not finished with you yet!"

Several chops and punches were exchanged in rapid succession, kicks and ki-blasts were thrown, but no victor emerged…not yet. All the while the audience seem to be screaming and running like they were on fire as the effects of those blows took their toll on the arena.

"Damn it" Gohan muttered under his breath, the fight wasn't playing out like it should have. The barrel of attacks shown were out of order and jumbled, perhaps his coming had altered the timeline more than he had intended. In fact, his existence in this time was possibly the cause for the sequential order of events to change so suddenly. '_No wonder Trunks was so stressed all the time....time travel is no joke!'_

The civilians' screams and Bulma's occasional screech was starting to annoy him a lot more than he wanted to admit. It did nothing but cause more panic to arise. The sound of his father's voice came in a manner he had only heard in his nightmares…

The scream that ripped out of Goku, sickly echoed in his mind. It clenched his heart, and prevented his ability to breath.

"Aaahhhhhhh"

It was actually a cry that was forced out his immovable lips, he had actually tried to not show the green demon his weakness so that he wouldn't take satisfaction in it, but even the strongest crack. Thick blood dropped horribly onto the ivory tiles from Goku's left side. The blast had made a clean hole in his chest, but had thankfully missed any major organs, more specifically the heart.

" No dad…" Gohan unconsciously whispered, not noticing his friends were in hearing range. However, they were all reacting to the events that had unfolded in front of their eyes.

" No Goku…."

" Come on Goku! Don't let a little scratch wear you down!"

"Goku….kick that green freak's ass!"

"Oh my poor Goku…show him whose boss honey!"

"Finish him off Goku!"

"You can do it!"

" We believe in you!"

" Oh brother, what do I like, a cheerleader?" One depressed pig sputtered.

Goku felt his spirits lift and an invisible force give him energy, as superficial as it sounded his friends' encouraging words made him feel stronger. He braced himself as Piccolo unleashed a whirlwind of power; creating a miniature tornado. His bloody fingers shielded his sensitive eyes from the violent winds, every part of his mind told him to run, but his fatigued muscles loudly protested, so…he braced himself.

"What the?! What the hell is that!?!" Tien snapped.

" Oh hell" Gohan cursed, he had been doing a lot of that lately. He would have had about a dozen bumps on his head-courtesy of one Pan of Doom if his mother ever found out. " Take cover!"

A huge wave of forceful energy escaped Piccolo's tall form in one last attempt to execute his challenger, the shock upsurge of pure tainted power nearly destroyed the entire tournament area. However as quickly as it came, it soon passed. The attack had definitely affected the establishment, but fortunately everyone seemed to be unharmed-more a less.

" How-w did…you survived?" Piccolo said in shock, " How?"

" Not really sure myself!"

Piccolo bared his sharp teeth in his direction, " Son, you die now!"

In mid strike Piccolo halted, and everyone seemed to freeze on the spot. Gohan only tensed. Not again!

The familiar malicious aura seemed to reappear, it was stronger. Terrifyingly stronger. The same petrifying voice vibrated in all their ears as an unwelcoming chill found its way to their spines, successfully shaking their bodies with intense might.

" Sorry to interrupt, but the theatrical performance was starting to get boring."

" Who the hell are you?!" The Namek growled.

" Well how rude" Cell mocked, " You had more manners the last time we met Piccolo."

"What!" He yelled in outrage, " Who do you think you are speaking to me like that, you son of a-

A pink beam of light shot out Cell's finger before Piccolo could utter another word, he could see it as it slowly descended almost directly in front of his heart, if that were hit he would not be able to regenerate it. For the first time in his short life, Piccolo actually felt frightened. He didn't want to die, yet it was a millisecond away.

Closing his eyes he awaited the excruciating hit.

It never came.

Opening his green-lidded eyes he found himself in shock as his savior turned out to be the mother-hen teenager with the blue and white boy had barely evaded death, instead of being hit in the chest he had twisted his body and allowed his left arm to suffer the result of the deadly beam. It lay mangled and unidentified at his side. He didn't understand why this image seemed to sicken him, he had slaughtered many and left their bodies in worse conditions, but this boy…why did he save an enemy. Wouldn't it have made more sense to '_kill two birds with one stone'_. If he had been killed he wouldn't be terrorizing Son's friends anymore, so why?

" Y-you brat!" He shouted, suddenly feeling angry. " Why did…you…?"

"Because…" The only sound he could hear now besides his own breath laboriously squeezing through his windpipe, was his baby brother's cries as he struggled in Tien's arms. Damn he was loosing blood fast!

" Because" he repeated, " I don't let my friends die, especially not by Cell's hand"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So tell me what you think, this story doesn't have a lot left. However, I promised a sequel and I will put it up, however it is up to you whether it is worthy of any praise…at all. So please review!:D

_**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~ **_


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I had the regular...school, work,laziness, and the ever repetitive...drama!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, never have and unfortunately never will.

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gohan tired to desperately slip into a comfortable fighting stance without causing any more severe damage to his arm; he faintly felt his saiyan side protesting against the physical binds that held him from brutally destroying the green android. He could barely hear his younger brother's cries or the panicked voices of the civilians as they fled the area, the only thing that registered in his brain was his own pounding heart, and the intense glare which was being shot behind his back.

The green monster smirked evilly, " Well Gohan, this is what happens when you protect the ones you love." His voice showing disgust at the mere thought of those pathetic bonds.

"This injury won't matter after I defeat you!" Gohan retorted, sending a glare towards the hideous creature.

"Oh I'm sure I'm in for a beating," Cell mocked as he bended over in the air, shoulders shaking with laughter. With mirth still visible, the evil creature surveyed the people present; only one was actually capable of fighting him without dying from a mere flick of his wrist.

Seeing Cell's gaze lingering on his family and friends, rage boiled with him. The monster was not going to kill anyone while he was around! Flexing the muscles in his body, he rose in the air – slowly at first, but suddenly shot up like a bullet. He could feel the frown grow deeper on his face, and his eyebrows crease – the combination probably making him look feral. All the hopelessness and despair he had felt on their first encounter had morphed into pure fury; his resentment for Cell clouded his better judgment.

He could feel a pull at his mind as images flashed before his eyes – his father, mother, Mr. Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillen, Tien, Bulma, heck even Vegeta………and Goten. Growling with raw emotion, he gradually stiffened, and raised his already ascending energy. A tornado of wind erupted from beneath his feet, and exploded sending multiple shock waves throughout the planet. A piercing scream ripped itself out of his throat, but its intensity was not heard for the chaos of his transformation had blocked it out. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck align themselves with his other extra spiky blond strands, his pupils dilated and changed from their normal warm chocolate to freezing, aqua green – the bolts surrounding his body cracked and grew in size as his ascension finished.

Cell smirked, "Let the battle begin."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Z- Fighters continued to watch the blurs, however they did not seem to be shocked by the quickness of the fighters, but the fact that Kohaku- their newest and youngest friend -had just turned into some glowing, golden punk "Wha…uhh…guys did you just see what I saw," Krillen's voice quivered as he rubbed his eyes to confirm he was not going blind. Everyone with equal shock nodded mutely, by now Goku had joined them in order to keep them from being knocked away by the shock waves. He desperately wanted to help Kohaku; however something Cell had said had caught his attention…he had called him Gohan? But that was impossible, he still remembered his grandfather's old stories, and he had specifically said that the name _' Gohan'_ was a unique name his own father had chosen while eating his mother's infamous dish of rice and vegetables. To top all his suspicions off, the boy had just gone, and starting glowing like a Christmas tree.

_Who exactly was Kohaku?_

"Hey Piccolo!" Goku swallowed, he hoped he was doing the right thing.

Piccolo curiously faced the Saiyan, what could he possible want? "What is it Son?" He asked with more aggressiveness than needed. Just because he was curios to see what he wanted didn't mean he would come willingly…or nicely.

"I say we team up, and make this green weirdo wish he never interrupted our fight!" Goku said with more confidence than he was feeling. He knew he couldn't fair with this Cell; the fact that Kohaku could, only proved that at the tender age of twelve, he was a better marital artist than himself. He had expected to feel jealousy, who wouldn't? Yet he only felt…_proud_, was that even the right word?

"Sure Son" Piccolo agreed calmly.

"But Piccolo! This is a life and death situation you can't just…wait…did you just say sure?" Goku's bewildered tone slightly shaky from all the shock he had received in the past ten minutes.

"Don't let this get your head you fool!" Piccolo spat coldly, "I am simply repaying that brat for…" The Namekian trailed off, what exactly had the child done? He had saved his life, but why? He was a monster, an unforgiving, merciless murderer. The kid was an enigma. His evil side knew that the kid had to be eliminated; only one could be the best! However, his calm, collected side – which was hardly any good – wanted to repay the idiotic boy.

"Nimbus!" As usual the yellow cloud appeared, and together two rivals flew for the same cause: to fight in a whole new tournament in the sky.

Searching the skies, they noticed the bang of attacks, and the sound of punches meeting skin getting closer…and closer. Suddenly Kohaku flew beside them in all his Super Saiyan glory with a concerned impression on his face. " Fath- Goku, Mr. Piccolo what are you doing!?"

" You obviously can't fight this guy by yourself, we are here to help you!" Goku exclaimed with an unnecessary grin.

"Hn" Piccolo agreed.

Gohan had no idea how to respond, on one hand he was ecstatic that even in a different time, his safety mattered somewhat. However, he was not going to risk getting his family and friends killed, but he also knew his father and Piccolo shared their stubbornness and so they would not take no for an answer. " Alright, just back me up if he decides to split!" With that he flew off.

" Split? What the hell does that brat mean?" Piccolo demanded.

" No idea," Goku plopped onto his cloud, and crossed his legs. " Guess we will have to wait, and see," Goku suggested as he and Piccolo waited for the splitting process to begin.

Too bad it already had.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Cell has created his childern from right under Gohan's nose, what will happen? Well, I hope you liked it. Review…Please and thank you:D

**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~**


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note:_ Sorry for the delay, I've been a bit busy, as you can all imagine considering summer has started. Anyway I present chapter thirteen.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not and probably never will own Dragon Ball Z.

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

**Chapter:** Goku's Raging Emotions

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gohan could feel the air scratch his windpipe as he forced his overworked lungs to breathe. He and Cell had been fighting for…he didn't even know how long! The green android bastard had met him with equal force with ever Ki blast, and every kick, punch, and dodge he delivered. He had no idea how to retaliate. If he managed to get behind his slimy back, he would notice before he even raised his fist. If he distracted him for a mere second in order to shoot a surprise blast to the side, he would dismiss of it with a flick of his forest green wrist.

A sickeningly alarming realization set in…he _couldn't_ beat Cell.

At that moment Gohan felt himself shrink, as if the danger would disappear if it wasn't able to notice him. He felt like a petrified little boy again, except this time there was no strong protective daddy to save him. He was the only person who could have possibly attempted to destroy Cell, and he had failed everyone…_again_.

"Aww don't act like a little baby Gohan," Cell whispered as if he was speaking to child: punishing them for spoiling their dinner, "No need to show water works just because you're losing".

Gohan's head snapped up, his eyes wide and in panic. _Cell noticed he had the advantage too?_ He stared at the monster with all the loathing he could muster; his life had been completely destroyed because of the abomination that flew only meters away. His vision blurred, and he silently laughed as recognized what Cell's earlier comment meant… he had been crying. Crying for the future he and all his friends would never see…a world Goten would never know. He cried because he knew Cell would never stop with erasing ever life in the universe…even the dead would never find peace, for he would surely annihilate them as well.

"So how does it feel Gohan… to have all your hope taken away? To realize you're not the strongest." Cell taunted, and Gohan flinched at the accuracy of his words. "What no answer...Fine then, how about a share a secret with you" Cell said, smirking as confusion and curiosity crossed his opponents face.

Gohan's heart stopped, his whole body ran cold at his next words.

"The fun has just begun!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is humiliating, what does split even mean!? Piccolo bellowed in frustration, as his face changed into one filled with fury.

"Aww come on Piccolo, waiting is better than having nothing to do!" Goku said with so much enthusiasm it even seemed fake to his own ears.

Piccolo paid no attention to the loud words of his optimistic rival; he couldn't take his eyes off of the fighting figures of the now golden haired brat, and that strange overly powerful green grasshopper. How did those to beings exist without his knowledge? Their power levels were so strong, even without powering up he would have sensed them from half way around the world! It didn't make sense!

Goku and Piccolo stayed silent for several minutes, there really was nothing to talk about when you knew that the Earth was about to be destroyed. However a loud pitch and very girlish scream echoed throughout the area. Even Gohan turned around to the source of the sound, leaving himself open for a hard punch to his jaw, and the fight continued.

_'Please Dad…Mr. Piccolo…please protect everyone…at the moment you're the only ones who can.'_

Goku and Piccolo stared in a sickening awe at the mini grasshoppers that now attacked all the people that had remained. Bulma was the one that had screamed and was now being protected by an injured Yamacha. He wasn't faring from the way things looked. The little monsters seemed to have Cell's incredible power, how did Kohaku ever think they could beat…heck even keep up with these things!

Goku looked over at Piccolo who flew beside him_, 'Piccolo's too stubborn to let those little green things win, and I'm not going to let my friends get hurt. That's **why** Kohaku chose us, but **how **does he know us so well…that boy is a mystery.'_

As Goku and Piccolo landed they were swarmed by the little creatures, and for something so small they sure packed a punch. They kicked, and shot beams but the miniature Cell's were faster, and somehow knew what their moves were designed to do, and purposely found their weaknesses.

"This is ridiculous…hey…HEY GET OFF!" Piccolo yelled as one of Cell's children bit his shoulder causing purple blood to flow from the wound, the pain made him wince; his whole arm felt numb, and pulsed with the irritating burn that now surrounded him, and all of a sudden the small teeth disappeared.

Opening his eyes Piccolo saw the figure of another Namekian.

…**Kami!** What was he doing here, and more importantly why hadn't he noticed sooner.

"Hello…Piccolo…" Kami said breathlessly as he fought off the tiny Cell. Piccolo barely saw it, but for a moment….only a moment, Kami smiled at him with what he convinced himself was pitiful pride.

Goku finally noticed Kami's presence, and was surprised when he noticed his master begin to fight, it seemed Kami had disguised himself as Hero to surprise Piccolo, but current situations must have forced him to risk his cover. This fight was getting too intense, and from the way those little green things were smirking at him, he guessed they were just toying at this point. But he couldn't give up, he didn't know why but Kohaku needed his help, and he…he just couldn't…_wouldn't_ let anything harm that transforming spiky haired kid, or his equally spiky haired baby brother.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ahhhhhhhh" Goku and all the other Z fighters screamed as Cell's children pounded them into the ground. The pain was indescribable, it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing them all over, and followed that torture by burning their skin; and that was a horrible description…that kind of pain would lessen over time, but this…this was unbearable. Each bone that hadn't been broken now ached with a dull sting. Limbs were now bloody messes that throbbed with ever twitch of there fragile bodies…nothing had been left untouched. Even Bulma, and all the others who couldn't fight had been tossed away like rag dolls: weak, and defenseless.

_'Wait a minute…!'_ Goku momentarily thought as he purposely ignored the excruciating tenderness of his body, _'Where is Goten!?...He's only a baby for Kami's sake!!!'_

Terror struck through Goku; he had become quite fond of that cute chubby baby that would send him into panic attacks every time he so much as whimpered. A strange warm feeling always filled his stomach as he stared at Goten's wide, chocolate brown eyes, and lingering somewhere in the back of his heart he always felt a tinge of guilty, and longing…but WHY!?

That word had been in his thoughts a lot lately…why? Why was Kohaku so strong? Why hadn't he picked up on his enormous ki signature? Why did Kohaku's past seem so important to him? Why had Kohaku saved Piccolo from Cell's beam? (Not that he was complaining, even if Piccolo was the enemy: death was not the answer!) Why did Kohaku and Goten possess some familiar qualities in his appearance?

**WHY!?**

_Why did the thought of Goten being hurt enrage him, and tear his heart to pieces?_ He had only met the infant mere hours ago, and the thought of other children being hurt did not trigger the same intensity of dread….it made no sense at all.

Yet it felt so right….

Goku felt strength course through his veins, not enough to fight, but enough to stand without falling over into unconsciousness. Then when he finally managed to stand he noticed Piccolo, and Kami were still fighting…if you could even call it that. The two green skinned aliens were acting more like punching bags to the little devils, than opponents. Krillen, Tien, and Yamacha were all breathing, but could have fooled anyone into thinking they were dead by just looking. Oolong, Puar, and Chaiouzu seemed to have been dumped on top of one another – the site made Goku's blood boil. Searching for his main goal he noticed two blue stocks of hair – each of different shades – side by side lying unmoving on the broken stadium floor.

Running towards the two females in the group, Goku felt more pain from just moving each foot. But for _Goten_…for _Kohaku_…and for **his friends** he would endure. He reached the blue-haired genius who had been told to hold Goten by Tien once the fight had broken out.

Shock clouded his brain as he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. He could feel a stinging ache behind his eyeballs, and realized he was crying as his vision became blurry. He couldn't ever remember crying like this.

But the situation called for tears, because ...Goten was no where to be found.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N:_ Again sorry for the delay…um review if you wish. More review = more updates so you know what to do! Toddles!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I hope this update was fast enough. Anyway I now present to you…chapter Fourteen!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Goten…" Goku managed weakly, he could feel the pressure building in his throat. This was too much.

Silence was his only answer; even the approaching children of Cell were creping up to him quietly. _Too_ quietly.

"This is not funny Goten…" His voice faded as he mocked a laugh. He didn't know why he was mumbling these callings; it wasn't as if Goten could actually understand him, he was barely a year old!

Maybe he had gone insane. But didn't one lose all common sense when they were insane? If so how could he tell he was insane? Perhaps his clouded mind couldn't think of anything better than insanity, it was understandable considering he had never experienced the intense feelings he was now.

Emptiness.

He felt numb, and hollow as if a huge chunk of his life had been ripped to pieces; never had he felt such agony and emotional pain, not for his dearest friends, not even for his beloved grandfather Gohan. Guilt filled him as those thoughts crossed his mind. _Bulma….Yamacha…Krillen_, all of his dearest friends who had risked their lives to help him so many times, who had laughed with him and shown him true joy were being forgotten for a small infant he had met only hours ago, an infant that couldn't talk, or understand a simple conversation; an infant that had stolen his heart, and made it seem like an innocent act.

The fact that he didn't even understand why he was feeling this way, only made him feel more like a lunatic. He could faintly hear the demented chucks that were coming from all around him: Cell's children were coming….

His feet buckled under him as he tried, and failed to set his body into a regular fighting stance.

…_Closer_.

His brain screamed, **'MOVE'**, and yet his body didn't obey.

…_And closer_.

A rock suddenly collided with his stomach, and the destroyed stadium floor filled his vision.

The children had made it, but for several moments…they did not move. Goku lifted his bleeding face from the rubble; his hazy vision saw the smirking green figures hovering over his fallen body as if they had just received a brand new toy to play with. One of the tiny Cells – the closest – raised its bony finger, and a bright, purple light glowed at the tip of the creatures nail. Goku closed his eyes and awaited his death.

………There was _nothing_?!

Maybe it had been a painless death. Just to be sure, Goku opened his heavy eyes, and saw only rocks and dirt. Lots and lots of rocks and dirt. And although the enemy was not visible, he had learned that this did not mean the danger was gone. A sharp twinge suddenly erupted on his skull; he could feel a hand pulling at his spiky black hair with great force; blood trickled from the roots onto his face. Unexpectedly something was forced into his mouth, and he was forced to swallow.

A dull and bitter taste entered his mouth as he chewed on the foreign object. Rapid warmth entered his body, at first the intense heat was irritating but it became soothing. His wounds closed, and the excruciating throbbing transformed into a mild tickle. He could barely feel his earlier damage; it felt like it had been neutralized by a drug. But, how was he healed? Who had given him the sensu bean?

Turning he saw nothing, then a struggling cry reached his ears. For a moment he grinned, thinking the sound had come from a distraught Goten who wanted to be changed, but to his utter shock he noticed the sound was coming from above.

_**Kohaku!**_

The golden-haired teen was now in a strangle hold. Cell's children were twisting his limbs into horrifying positions, and the full-blooded saiyan had never heard such a terrible sound come from anyone's mouth like that before. The poor boy was being brutally tortured by those little bastards.

"How did you like the sensu bean…Goku?" Cell's menacing voice questioned.

For a moment Goku felt fear shoot through his spine, if Kohaku couldn't beat this new monster, how could he? And yet, another question burned through him…why on earth had _Cell_ ordered his children to give _him_ a sensu bean, when he knew it would only heal his wounds?

At the moment that didn't matter, a strong force was telling him he needed to protect Kohaku at all cost…even his own life.

"Yes, the sensu bean helped…" Goku shouted into the sky, "But _why_?"

Cell laughed, obviously expecting such a reaction, " Why what?"

"Why…why did you make those things heal me when I was as good as dead!?" Goku demanded as his finger pointed to the mass of smaller Cells swarmed around Kohaku: the sight made his heart clench in sorrow.

"Hmm you would rather be dead?" Cell sneered, already knowing the answer.

Goku however, had had enough, " You…you know what I mean!"

For what seemed like countless hours Cell just stared at Goku, and back at Kohaku. An emotionless expression craved in his features, but you see – even from a distance – the significant evil glitter in his eyes was visible. He was plotting something…something big.

Then Cell smirked so wide that Goku could have sworn he saw the forest green skin brake at the edges of his cheek, "I wanted you to see something…"

Goku didn't comprehend what Cell could possibly want to show him, and his confusion grew as he saw Cell gesture to one of his children to do something. Invisible to his untrained eye, Goku saw the miniature Cell zip towards a broken building, and come back with a torn blue jacket. A shudder ran through his body as Goku, saw the jacket move?!

_'That's **not** a jacket!'_ Goku realized, _' Wait a minute…that's…that's –'_

"GOTEN!!" He had expected the name to tumble from his dry lips, but instead heard the high pitch, and scratchy voice of _Kohaku_. Looking towards the boy he noticed he was trying harder to fight against the green arms that firmly held him in place. The thrashing did nothing, and tears of frustration and trepidation slid down his youthful face.

Goku didn't know which site was more appalling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gohan didn't understand why he was being held in place, or why his father had been given a sensu bean until he saw his baby brother being held by that filthy Cell wannabe. He desperately called out to him, and tried to break free of the strong hold that Cell's children had on him, but it was pointless, he was too tired and too weak. Cell was planning on making him and his own father watch as he held Goten – his baby brother – hostage.

This was like a nightmare, except this nightmare did _not_ end with him waking up: this unimaginable nightmare was _real_.

Once again he saw flash backs, he didn't even know how many flash backs he had so far; too many that was for sure. Apparently one is supposed have flash backs when they were about to die…at the moment he didn't doubt those superstitions.

** ** ** ** **

_His father as a mighty Super Saiyan yelling at him, "GOHAN FINISH HIM OFF!" His strong features falling into sadness as Gohan ignored his desperate calls._

** ** ** ** **

_His beautiful mother stuttering during their typical breakfast; she had dark bags under her eyes indicating how stressed she was, and yet a sincere smile graced her lips, "Gohan…I know that the past month has been hard…without…your father, and I…know this may not be the best time…but this is important. It's going to change our lives…what I'm trying to say is that…that you're going to be a big brother…"_

** ** ** ** **

_"So Gohan, what should we name him?" Chichi asked in gasps; her time was coming, she knew it was. Gohan merely shook the tears out of his eyes, he wanted to let her choose a name but her excuse was that she couldn't think of one. Her stubbornness sometimes made him laugh out of frustration. "…I think…he looks like a…a Goten" Chichi stared at her oldest, and then at the newborn in her arms "Goten" She breathed, "…It's perfect."_

** ** ** ** **

_"Gee you sure are strong for a little feela aren't you?" Gohan wondered as Goten grabbed his much larger finger with both of his little tanned fists; squeezing it with force that he had certainly inherited from their father. But like every other time he had tried to communicate with Goten, all he received were loud gurgling noises accompanied by the occasional giggle. The sight of his younger brother always sparked warmth in his heart, he would never let anything so innocent be taken away. Never. _

_"I love you baby brother, more than I ever imagined I could."_

** ** ** ** **

_"Gohan do you really think it's safe to bring Goten with you?" Bulma whispered in a worried tone. Gohan merely continued to bounce the baby on his knee as he screeched for more, "Bulma…I won't lie to you. I know it's dangerous, and utterly stupid to take a baby with me, but I…Goten is all I've got left…I need him by my side." Bulma stayed silent. "Besides Bulma, you know that I will do everything in order to protect him…."_

** ** ** ** **

Gohan's throat burned as he realized he had failed to protect the one person who had changed his life. Goten had not only brought him out of the depression of losing both his parents, but he had opened his eyes and offered him pure joy.

"Hmm so this is Goten, your baby brother am I right?" Cell asks as he lifts Goten up to eye level.

Snapping out of his trance, Gohan's rage builds as he realizes who is holding his brother, "Don't **touch** him!!"

"I don't think you are in any position to be making demands" Cell tsked, ignoring the glare he received from the demi-saiyan.

"Shut up you filthy bastard!!!" Gohan spat, the feeling of being useless was crushing him.

"Gees someone is grouchy…" Cell joked, "If you want I'll let go of him, but don't come crying to me when you're too weak to save him from going splat onto the ground."

Cell mockingly let his grip on the blue blanket slip, making Goten drop slightly only to be caught again. However, the sudden fake drop caused little Goten to cry, making Cell wince in annoyance. "You know what I change my mind, this little lung projector is a waste of my time…" And with that he loosened his grip.

"NOO!!" Gohan yelled urgently, he didn't care if he had to beg. As long as Goten lived. "PLEASE…DON'T…PLEASE DON'T DROP HIM!!"

"Well looky here, how the mighty super saiyan has fallen…" Cell taunted, "I really see no reason to grovel, the child will still die anyway…"

"NO, CELL PLEASE…I'LL DO _ANYTHING_!" Gohan pleaded; he hadn't even noticed the fresh tears that were making tracks down his face. "JUST DON'T HURT HIM!"

"Just…don't hurt him…."He finished lamely.

Cell smiled like a sly fox who had just managed to escape the killer farmer with his tricks, "Anything eh?"

Gohan sniffled, and licked his dry lips. "Yes…yes _anything_…just…please…Goten" Oh great he was babbling now.

"Hmm this could be fun!" Cell laughed evilly, "Alright Gohan why don't you help me out."

He nodded towards the monstrosity that held his brother, "W-what k-kind of help-p".

"Oh nothing too hard." Cell reassured, "All I need you to do is make my job of destroying this planet easier."

Silence.

"Go take care of your goof of a father will you, and make it a quick kill. Earth's destruction waits for no one!" Cell abnormal snicker rang through Gohan's ears.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am, you just said it. You would do anything, last time I checked killing counted as anything."

"B-but h-he's my f-father!!"

"And this" Cell lifted up Goten, while shaking him ruthlessly, "Is your brother."

Cell expected him to choose, but how could he!? But as Cell's mini goons released him, he realized Cell was serious! He really expected Gohan would kill his own father…but he had meant it when he said he would do _anything_ to ensure Goten's safety.

He felt so selfish; this meant another universe would be created. He would have his Goten – whole and safe – while others would perish. But as a picture of Goten's sleeping face filled his mind, he realized there was no decision. As much as he loved his father…he loved Goten more.

_'Mother…fathers…everyone…please forgive me for what I'm about to do…_'He thought as he flew towards Goku's shocked form.

"Kohaku…what is going on?" Goku asked as the glowing teenager landed in front of him. "What is Cell taking about…killing your father, isn't he already dead?"

"My name isn't really Kohaku…" Gohan whispered to his young father, "It's……Gohan"

Goku's eyes widened, it still didn't make sense, but the name sure brought back memories, "…Gohan?"

Suddenly a yellow light sparked at the palm of Gohan's outstretched hand, and it was pointed towards him!

"I…am-m…s-sorry dadd-dy…" Wait did he say daddy, but what did that mean…?!

"Hahahahaha oh this is great, who knew this baby could get the mighty Gohan to fall at my command ha-ha" Cell chuckled as he stared at the Ki blast that was forming in the half-breed's hand, until it suddenly vanished. Cell frowned, _' I knew he wouldn't do it…Oh well his loss, he could have been a great help in destroying the universe.'_

Cell silently gestured to his children, and they disappeared.

Gohan stared at his shaking hands as large salty droplets of tears landed on them. "I-I…c-can-n't….I…can't do it…" His voice was barely able to form words; it was sore and scratchy from all the crying he was doing. He was a wreck, but he didn't care, he and everyone else for that matter was going to die anyway. His knees gave out under him, and his body shivered violently. He had failed. _Again_.

"Koh – Gohan what's wrong?" Goku innocently asked, but as he neared the troubled teen all he heard was mumbling.

"I'm sorry Goten…daddy…I-I'm sorry, so sorry…I didn't mean it…I'm sorry daddy, I didn't want to…I'm sorry Goten…please…so sorry".

Goku's heart panged painfully, Gohan was suffering so much. This burden was tearing the twelve year old apart, both emotionally and mentally. He felt a strange urge to go hug the boy, and scream _'It's not your fault! I'm not upset, what you were about to do was for Goten! Stop blaming yourself!'_ It was true though, why did the boy have to take it upon himself to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Every mistake he made was suddenly an epic failure in his mind, but that was a horrid way to think.

He was only human, no one was perfect.

Goku put his hand on Gohan's hunched shaking shoulder, and watched as he stiffened but continued to cry out.

"No…I didn't mean to, I'm sorry…I can be a good boy…please…I can try harder…I'm so sorry…didn't mean it…sorry please!"

Goku sat there waiting for the unbearable cries to stop, but they didn't, and then like a flash of light he was suddenly kicked powerfully into the air, and grabbed by a small powerful hand.

Cell's children had captured him!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Umm…well there you have it. You can review…if you like. Like always more reviews = more updates, so you all know what to do. Toddles.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I know it took a while…a very long while to post this but I just want to say in my defense…I was very busy.

Disclaimer: I own Dragon Ball Z…in my dreams.

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

Chapter 15: _Change_

* * *

"How pitiful…you Gohan are truly a black sheep within a white flock" Cell shouted from the sky. "Look at what you have become…your saiyan ancestors would be ashamed."

Gohan only continued to tremble with self loathing, and continued to mumble to himself. It seemed as though with each taunt Cell sent to the young half-breed the smaller his shivering body became. Goku could only watch as he was trapped within the arms of Cell's hideous children. Goku's heart panged as he yearned to rock the poor boy that he now learned shared his grandfather's name. But what did he mean when he said "Daddy". Goku wasn't shocked at the word, but at the way it was said. The young glowing blond had uttered the word with such compassion, and love that for a moment Goku actually believed he was Kohaku's father.

"Why won't you fight back Gohan?" Cell chuckled and put on a sad face, "You're not making my stay here very fun!"

No reply.

Cell grunted in annoyance and snapped his fingers. In perfect timing, Cell's children tightened their grip on Goku and spread out his limbs in a star fashion facing Cell. Cell only laughed and prepared a beam in the palm of his hand, and as the purple beam started to take shape chilling words filled the arena atmosphere.

"Since you are spoiling my fun Gohan, I'm going to get one of my main goals over with: Killing Goku!" Gohan's tearful face looked up at this, and what was left of his heart was shattered as the next words left Cell's mouth, " Just remember this is all your fault…you killed your own father, and now your letting him die for you again. You are worth nothing, and yet daddy always came to your rescue."

"And look how you repay him…"

And the purple beam left Cell's hand and slowly traveled towards Goku's heart.

Time stood still.

_'I'm going to die for sure!'_ Goku thought, and yet all he could think of was if Chichi was okay or if Goten was safe in his brother's arms. He waited and yet again the collision never came. Goku opened his eyes, and was paralyzed by what he saw: A familiar white cloak, although slightly torn it still managed to cover the huge back of it's wearer.

The Namekian spat purple blood, and sputtered as he tried to regain his breath.

"……Why…why Piccolo…I thought…"

"It's not like I did it for you Son…!" Piccolo coughed out violet blood, as his eyes slowly closed. He looked down at Gohan, and smirked at his shocked expression. That boy seemed to be causing him to act...strangely, and yet Piccolo felt a compelling urge to protect the golden warrier.

"Now we are even kid," and with that Piccolo disappeared into nothing.

Gohan saw flashes again: Piccolo throwing him at a mountain, Piccolo saving his life, Piccolo training him, Piccolo materializing a matching outfit for him, Piccolo giving him advice.

The pain he felt now was unimaginable.

Gohan felt his brain go numb, his heart speed up so much he didn't even believe he was still standing, a burning sensation was felt from his core and he could feel the irritation that came with it. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't hear, he couldn't see. All he felt was the pain and torture of this burning as it grew and grew. It was maddening; he needed to get rid of it! Surprisingly in Gohan's mind years of suffering had passed, and on the outside only a second had passed.

The image of Piccolo was the last image Gohan saw before his world became a whirl wind of chaos.

The ground shook: the whole world could feel the intense vibrations.

Gravity seemed to falter for a moment as a storm disrupted the serenity of nature.

Gohan's blood ran cold, he felt his body mass increase, he felt his hair grow, and he felt the power surge through him. However, he couldn't focus on that or even question it; at the moment he felt like his skin was being peeled off by the layers. Revenge was one of the main things driving him at the moment; Piccolo's death hurt worse than Android 19's.

After what seemed like many sunlit days, Gohan's transformation was complete: He had ascended to another level…again.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Cell screamed with hidden fright. Gohan's power level had now surpassed his own. So much so that he didn't doubt he would die if he didn't do something soon.

But what?

…………

That baby! Of course!

Cell as quick as lightening went for Goten; but Gohan was faster now. The only thing Cell saw before he was punched in the face was a huge blur of gold spikes. Before Cell was even up on his feet again the tiny Cells vanished; they never even had a chance to retaliate. Whatever this transformation was…it had managed to completely change Gohan. At least that's what Goku thought.

Kohaku…or should he say Gohan now held a strange expression on his face. It contained emotions which should never be on someone so young and so pure hearted: there was fury, rage, and the promise of retribution.

The calm teenage boy, whose laugh would light up the room, had become a bloodthirsty warrior who knew his target, and was ready to go for the kill.

"You will breath your last breath today Cell…because after I finish ripping you apart, I'm going to watch your sniveling little body gasp for air."

"S-such b-b-big words-s" Cell tried to sound confident, "B-but can you back-k them up?"

"Big mistake Cell".

Gohan – to the normal eye – transported to Cell, but in fact his speed had been increasing even as he was speaking. The next thing he did though caused an unbearable baby cry to surround the heavens and Goku to squint with disgust; Gohan using only a solitary finger (his right index) sliced Cell in half, making a hideous cry rip from Cell's lips.

"Hahaha haven't you learned anything Gohan?" Cell coughed with a shaky smile, "I can easily reattach myself…"

"Not this time" Gohan said emotionlessly, "This time Cell…you will lose…but I will promise you something right now, it will not be quick".

* * *

Author's Note: Ok well there it is…if you wish you can review. Sorry once again for the delay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** I seem to be breaking my promises of updating lately. Again I can only apologize and say I will try harder next time…seriously. This story is very very close to becoming complete, and although I look forward to writing new material, and hopefully the awaited sequel to Life and Death, I will miss collaborating on this story. Anyway on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z……STOP RUBBING IT IN!

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

Chapter 16_: Confusion of Emotions_

Animosity was felt throughout the naïve world, who merely suspected a global disaster. Never would they consider a catastrophic battle was taking place between good and evil: a heartless man-made creation and a powerful young man who could no longer run from his fate.

For years Gohan ran away from his destiny; he hated to fight, he loathed training to harm others, but continued for the sake of his planet and the limited time he shared with his father.

There it was again. Oh how he felt ashamed to feel such betrayal towards his father: he loved the man more than his brain reasoned he should, after all how could you love someone you barely saw. Yet his father also gave him Goten: and for that he would forever be grateful.

Gohan was sure his transformation had altered his ego, but in a siren manner which allowed him to not only stay level headed, but also cleared his mind of what he had put up to hide his true feelings. Harbored deep inside, his heart always wondered how he would feel for his father if he lived past this battle.

Looking down at the younger version of his father, Gohan smiled. This Goku was so different from his father, he seemed so much more naïve to the addiction of battle that saiyans thrived on. That same addiction which had caused his father to stay dead in the Otherworld. His human half reasoned that it was for earth's benefit, but Gohan knew that was bullshit. However, his altering views were always overcome by his desire for peace.

_**Anger**_

_**Frustration**_

_**Anxiety**_

These were only prominent emotions in the sea that settled in his heart.

Focusing on Goku's kai; he sent a telepathic message. Sorrow shot through him as he recalled who taught him to send mind messages.

"Piccolo……"

* * *

Goku continued to stare at Kohaku, and the light bulb he had turned into. All the while thinking; _"How is this…even…possible…?!"_

A shock ran through his body as he suddenly heard a familiar voice almost talk into his ear, _**"Goku you have to take care of Goten while I fight…I can't risk him getting hurt or captured…again…….**__please dad__**…".**_ The last part was whispered, but Goku heard it and his heart burned with something he didn't recognize. His mind screamed for knowledge, but he couldn't focus on that now…he had a baby to find!

Closing his eyes, Goku heard the faint cry which could only belong to Goten. He mindlessly searched the land, until his eyes landed on the one piece of unbroken cement where the pile of clothe lay, with the young infant tightly wrapped within it.

How Goten had managed to lie there, he would never know. Perhaps Kohaku's…no Gohan's, he mentally corrected, inhuman sped had transported the child to this safe untouched area. But that didn't matter…right now all that mattered was that Goten had been found and the hole in his heart had been resealed.

"Shh Goten Shh…everything's going to be ok…" he mumbled as Goten's wrinkled red, face became smooth and the tears and sniffles became the only evidence that he had once cried.

"Yeah that's better little buddy…gimme a big smile!"

Goten complied; words vanished as Goku was humbled with a perfect one-tooth smile.

* * *

Gohan allowed an enraged yell to pass through his chapped lips as he sent yet another ball of energy hurling towards the constantly moving target. Cell only flicked the weak blast with the back of his green arm, not yet aware that the power behind the blasts was slowly increasing each time.

Punches were thrown with power that would have left the elite of fighters crippled beyond repair.

Dodging was left for instinct…no thought was required, both knew one single hit could possibly determine the outcome of the entire affair.

Kicks were merely another form of blocking as both individuals raised their legs in union: a mirror performance.

However, Cell could sense his demise coming near. With every move he made, Gohan not only predicted it before hand, but also managed to stay unwinded. He could not say the same…if he didn't act soon he would be killed.

With a final array of hands-on fighting, the two warriors separated. On whim, Cell suddenly went offensive; every single blast he knew was fired at Gohan. The multi-colored cloud that formed caused the entire area to seem darker than it really was.

The smoke lessened…and Gohan's figure appeared…unscratched.

Cell panted heavily, shock and fear shot through his manufactured body. Anyone else would have been dead, even a Super Saiyan in his second form would have difficulty moving after that attack. But Gohan…he just –

"Ok the warm up is over," Gohan announced, "Let's boogey!"

Cell stared blankly, and then moved into another fighting stance.

Both opponents smirked internally…neither aware of what the other had hidden…until the very end.

* * *

**A/N:** Reply if you wish…um I hope you liked it


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**: Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed…also one kind reviewer mentioned how they enjoyed my story, but pushed through the beginning chapters. I just wanted to say I totally agree with their judgment, I started to write this when I was very inexperienced and just starting fanfiction…so I had already decided long ago to go back after the story was completed and rewrite the earlier chapters…but now I just thought I would announce it for those who actually read these author's notes haha!

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned DragonBall Z, but you can't always have what you wish for.

_**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**_

_Chapter 17:_ Cell's Memories

Deathly blows were traded between undeniably the greatest fighters on the planet, yet a victor was no where in sight. The fight was one that Gohan hoped he could never recall again, but for such a lengthily battle…such a feet would never happen. As the minutes passed both opponents noticed how they were equal with every blast, every punch, even there level of energy was decreasing at the same rate.

How would a victory ever come forth with such factors involved?

"Tired yet Gohan?" Cell asked as the two parted, panting as they did.

"You wish…I haven't even started yet!" Gohan coughed out as a bit of blood caught in his sore throat. This day could never be forgotten…he had physical scars that would never leave his skin…if he lived…he would never forget.

He couldn't…because he didn't have a choice in the matter.

_'When did I ever have a choice,_' Gohan mused as he breathed in. He absentmindedly clenched his teeth, and tightened his fist; causing blood to leave his fingers and fall towards the destroyed rubble below.

As Cell regulated his own breathing, he noticed Gohan's blank look. He knew it was his time to act on the last plan he had; if he didn't the pathetic excuse for a saiyan would actually bet him…and he simply could not except that without some sort of struggle.

**_"Mind relapse attack!"_**

Gohan's neck snapped up far too quickly as he heard the loud cry leave the android's manufactured lips, his muscles reacted on their own account and formed an x – shape in order to shield himself. However, it would be no use against the mentally battle that now was to be inflicted upon his defenseless mind. A strange numbness passed over his entire body as he watched the purple flash resonate within his eyesight for several moments. Suddenly he felt his arms and legs grow heavy…why was he suddenly so tired?

Unbearable pain shot through his head…he had never been struck by lightening, but this feeling…he knew was a thousand time worse. He internally fought just to stay levitated, the pain was increasing in intensity as the seconds went by…he was about to succumb to unconsciousness when he heard _**that laugh**_.

"How do you like my new trick Gohan?" Cell asked as he wheezed…that attack must have taken a lot out of him.

Gohan looked up with the one eye he could still open freely through the tight fingers that now gripped his head fiercely. His head felt like it was on fire…the irritation was maddening.

"W-what are…what do you mean!" Gohan shouted as he ignored the pain that shot through his eardrums as his voice echoed in his head; making the headache worse.

"You will now see my memories in one minute…however, for you it will feel like hours." Cell smiled as confusion settled upon Gohan's young face. "And one minute is all I need to regenerate my powers to the greatest potential…and that will offer me victory!"

"Wha…what the…"

But before Gohan could finish his sentence he was whirled into an entirely new environment: He now had to watch Cell's memories…but what was worse was he was…he was CELL!

No…no, no, no, this couldn't be happening…but…it…it was!

He could feel the pure rage for Dr. Gero for imprisoning him in the liquid-filled tube he was currently growing in. He wanted to escape from the suffocating cage he was in…but his body…his body wanted to kill first.

And so he waited…he waited until his growth was complete.

It was absolutely infuriating…the feeling of never moving, always stationed in one place. It felt as though he was dead, but the sound of his growing body was a constant reminder that he was stuck in this godforsaken cylinder. The ticking seconds only made him realize that he was slowly becoming insane. He was drowning from the inside…when was it going to end?

Nothing.

He felt nothing for Dr. Gero as he ruthlessly sliced open his throat…in fact he felt satisfied at best, why did he not feel any regret or…or something that justified him as a human. Did he not even have control over his own emotions in this body? Why was he pleased that his frail body crumpled at his feet, and that his blood bathed the floor in a ruby blanket of liquid?

His mind told him to scream and cry out in anguish, but his body only laughed.

His vision blurred unexpectedly…oh Kami where the hell was he now?

Gohan glanced around through his bug-like eyes, and was surprised by the peaceful atmosphere he was welcomed to…he was in what appeared to be a normal village. But why was he here…and why did he feel like his whole body was thirsty?

He needed energy.

Life energy.

But that would mean he needed to…to….

"Hey mister can you move…you're like standing in the spot where we usually play!"

He turned and found a young boy standing there glaring at his taller form, his body raised it's tail, making it swish innocently behind his back. H e knew what would happen next…and he willed his mouth to form the words his mind was screaming. He desperately wanted to say, _'RUN…GET OUT OF HERE!'_

But the body that now possessed his soul never budged.

"Hey dude…are you listening!"

Before the kid could shout another complaint, the green tail stabbed its young victim in the back. Gohan could only stare in horror as the young face wrinkled, and the once vibrant body withered into nothing.

Only his cloths and his bright blue ball cap were left.

His transformation was complete, yet the killing didn't end. He absolutely craved the smell of burning flesh, and the blood that flowed through his fingers was comforting. Gohan was driven mad by the instinct to kill, even though his heart was sobbing and being tortured by the bodies.

_Dear God there were so many bodies._

Cell laughed with glee as he watched another burning village from above: until he noticed a small blur moving within the rubble. He flew down, and grabbed the rumpled pink dress and pulled. The small girl continued to cry and wail, even when he set her down on the brown gravel…far away from the fire.

Her face was burnt and bruised, her blonde hair was dirty and charred, but her eyes were a magnificent blue that still shined with tears even though she had settled down some. She looked up with gratefulness, ready to thank her savior…until she saw the green shell of a monster.

She screamed, there was a bright pink flash, and Cell smiled.

Gohan could only cry even harder.

_Why was she saved only to be killed brutely?_

The battles with his friends were by far the easiest to deal with considering they passed by faster…and they actually survived.

It was only when he reached **that** moment did he crumble from the inside. He couldn't handle losing his father again…but it was going to happen whether he liked it or not…because he was still STUCK in this godforsaken body!

He watched all his stupid mistakes all over again.

He watched his father tell him his last words, before he teleported himself and Cell to the otherworld.

He felt his body explode…and watched as his father's slowly vanished from existence.

The world around him changed once again…and he wondered what was in store for him next.

Could his mind really handle anymore of this?

His heart surely hadn't when it had cried for so long.

**Author's Note:** Wrote this really quickly…sorry for the wait and the mess of a chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Wow…that was an extremely long waiting period, I know how annoying it can be to wait and ponder on how long it will take for a story to be updated again. I apologize for being a hypocrite and putting you (my readers) through that annoying wait. However, as promised I will finish this story before September…or at least before October at the latest.

If you have stuck around this long…I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I think we have established that I do not own Dragon Ball Z…if I did, I wouldn't be typing this AU.

**Life and Death by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

**Chapter 18: **_The End of Cell_

Goku watched the incredible battle in awe, how could Kohaku _do _that? Where did this immense power come from? Was Kohaku some new kind of alien…like Piccolo, but with the ability to look like humans? He looked down at Goten's innocent face, and smiled as the baby looked up at him and tilted his head in curiosity.

Why did he feel the need to protect these strange, unknown children?

_'Take care of Goten…please…__**dad…**__'_

It had been whispered, transmitted telepathically, it had been choked out involuntarily but he had heard it. Why did he call him that? Was his name really Kohaku, or was it Gohan? He knew he wasn't the smartest person, but he knew that Kohaku wasn't who he said he was, and the fact that those boys looked so much like him was too eerie to go unnoticed.

They also looked like…like Chichi…

But that made absolutely _no sense_!

He looked up again, and noticed the fight had paused, both fighters were a good distance away from one another, and looked winded. Then Cell appeared to be talking, and laughing? That couldn't possibly be good…and that was infuriating! He was Son Goku, he was a fighter, his instinct told him to find a hiding spot for Goten and go up there to fight this new adversary. He never watched from the sidelines…he was always the one getting rid of the danger…but this time…he knew he wouldn't win.

This Cell guy was very strong… too strong for him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly saw Kohaku plummet to the earth…what had happened, Cell had barely laid a finger on him after they separated, and Kohaku had looked less winded then the green monster had.

Without thinking he ran towards the area where Kohaku would surely fall, arranging Goten on one arm he caught the golden-haired teen in his other arm. Shaking him, he noticed the trembling of his form grew in intensity, and slowly his tightly closed eyes opened…and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"You're okay…" It was more of a statement then a question, and even though Goku knew the poor child was far from being truly ok, he could help but take his consciousness as a sure sign of his well-being still being intact.

"…dad?" He gasped, as his unfocused eyes looked over his face. There it was again…that word…why did he think he was his father, he had never even done the deed with anyone…at least that's what Krillen had said was required for a couple to even have a child together.

He wanted to correct him, and to demand answers to his never-ending stream of questions, but he stayed quiet as the young boy became misty eyed, and tears broke free, and rolled down his dirty face.

"…Y-you'r-re a-alive!" He gasped once again, and Goku feared that the boy may pass out from breathing too fast…he was gasping far too much for it to be healthy…was it physical or was he hallucinating?

Again he chose to stay quiet.

"I-I'm sorry…I…"

Oh Kami, was he going to start blubbering like the last time? He felt for the boy, but now was not the time or the place. He was the only one with the power to defeat Cell. They couldn't afford anymore distractions, but he had to admit the boy was strong, not just in terms of physical power…if he had been his age…surrounded by such heavy burdens…he probably wouldn't have been such a happy-go-lucky kid.

"Kohaku…are you alright?"

It was not the question itself that shocked the teen out of his stupor, it was the false name, the reminder that his dream was not real, and the reality of where he was started to make more sense to him.

The visions had felt so real, the blood, the thirst for revenge, and the…faces…the intent…he had felt it all…and it disgusted him.

Cell was more of a monster than he originally thought.

He looked at the man who would become his father, and realized even now, when he didn't know who he was, he was still helping him…his soon-to-be son.

He looked over at Goku's other side, and saw his little brother, the sweet innocent baby who knew nothing about what horrors he had dragged him into. He was a horrible, selfish person for having brought Goten into this time with him…he had never felt more stupid. He could feel Cell's powers slowly regenerating, he was using his time wisely…instead of blindly attacking him…in his time of weakness.

He reached for Goten, and Goku willingly handed him over. The baby recognized his brother, and looked at him with his big brown eyes. He reached his chubby fingers up to his face, trying to reach him while laughing in an innocent way that only a baby could make.

Gohan smiled tiredly, and gave the boy his much larger finger…he never realized how much his baby brother dwarfed in comparison. The baby held the finger quietly, cooing at the attention, and started to babble to himself.

"Ughhhh daaa daaa yaa dada"

Gohan smiled again at his brother's attempt to identify him…he had started calling him his "dadada" a while before he traveled to this time. But he had dismissed it as something he would grow out of…but if his plan didn't work…Goten would have no one to call his dada…especially not him.

He looked at Goku, and prepared himself for the next sin he would commit.

"If something happens…will you take care of him for me?"

He knew if he died how much Goten would disrupt this timeline…would he even be born? Would the Saiyians ever appear? When would they appear…and what about Piccolo? Would he be brought back to life? What had happened to Kami?

So many deaths would occur because of his weakness, his selfish desire to keep Goten safe. Changing or meddling with time was a cardinal sin, something that could never be forgiven…so many unwanted outcomes could spring forth from this promise to keep Goten here if he died.

If only he had been stronger, he would have completed his mission quietly, without involving anyone, but everyone was injured, many had been killed…and Piccolo…

If he had been stronger, Cell would have died, and he would have sprayed his friends with the memory spray Bulma gave him…and nothing would have been left…no evidence, and things would have taken their natural course.

Goku seemed flustered, almost shocked at the question. Then he looked angry, and he seemed to spit his next words out at him.

"So you're giving up!"

Gohan sighed, "No…I just want to be prepared for the worst…"

Goku clenched his fists, and Gohan was too tired to be surprised by his father's uncharacteristic lack of calm on the battlefield that he usually possessed.

"Who…who did this to you Gohan?"

Gohan looked at him with wide eyes, and Goku looked straight back without blinking. The same hard look he wore during his fights was plastered on his face.

"My name isn't…"

"Stop! I'm tired of all these lies…I know that your real name is Gohan, so stop trying to hide."

Gohan looked down at his brother who was slowly drifting off in his arms; he always did fall asleep when he held him.

"I don't understand your question…" He told Goku quietly.

Goku took a shaky breath, "Who is forcing you to do this…to fight…to protect everyone…you're just A KID!"

"No one is forcing me to fight; I have the power to make a change so I'm the one who must carry that responsibility…"

Goku looked at Gohan in a defeated way…how could this boy be so…so…indifferent? Didn't he care about his own fate, his own life?

"You're lying…"

Gohan looked up in surprise, but just as quickly looked back down at his brother…Cell was finished; this period of rest was over.

"Please just promise me…promise me you'll take care of him…"

Goku looked at the brown glistening eyes, and nodded silently as the baby was moved into his arms.

"Thank you…he's all I have left."

And for some strange reason, Goku wanted to yell at the boy who flew off, to tell him that what he said wasn't true, and that he had more than Goten.

"You have me…I'm here too Gohan." He whispered as the fight began again.

********DBZ********

" So…are you finished yet Cell…it's a pity, even with all those tricks up your sleeve…you're still weaker than I am in my current form."

Cell gave the hybrid a look over, it was true, he had taken a long period to regenerate, and he still wasn't stronger than the brat. This new form of his almost seemed to supply him with an endless amount of energy, but he noticed how fatigued the boy seemed. If he could just catch him off guard once…then he knew the victory would be his.

But Gohan had other things in mind as he quickly attacked his opponent with a ferocity he didn't know he had. Soon they were back to hand-to-hand combat, and Cell's tail seemed to be functioning perfectly since it surprised him by slapping him harshly against his face…he felt the blood drip down his face…and his left eye could barely open.

Cell laughed, "That's a good look for you scar-face!"

Gohan wiped the blood away, and looked solemn. "Let's just end this Cell…"

They both tensed, preparing for their last encounter. Then Cell spoke, "After I kill you, the first person I slaughter will be that worthless infant…I love the sound of their cries the most!"

That was the worst possible thing he could have said.

Gohan blindly shouted in rage, **"Kaameehaamehh…HAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Cell grunted at the intense attack raced towards him…he had definitely made the boy angry. Perhaps too angry…would this truly be the end of him. Cell yelled his own attack and the beams met yellow meeting bright blue.

They wrestled for control, and soon Gohan's attack won over. They both grew tired, and Cell smirked as his beam overpowered Gohan's.

However, one thing broke the beam that held his sanity intact…Gohan heard it…it was faint, but…

Goten's cry echoed in his ears.

He yelled….his beam grew…Cell screamed…nothing was left…then he closed his eyes and dropped once again.

He felt so calm, and peaceful as the air rushed underneath him.

Was this death?

It felt very _nice_.

********DBZ********

AN: Well…I know it's not the best ending, but that's how the fight ends….it's how I envisioned it since the beginning…not the greatest imagination, but I hope you liked anyway. ONLY **ONE** MORE CHAPTER TO GO…AND THEN IT'S OVER!

The **review** button is waiting…


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** No excuse can be provided for my extreme absence, especially since only one chapter remained for the story to be complete. However, before officially ending this...I would like to inform my readers of how embarrassing (for lack of a better word) this story is for me. I wrote this story a long, long, long time ago...when my enthusiasm for the series and fan fiction overshadowed my actual skill. Over the past year and a half I've improved, but not exponentially and the only thing I can provide for all of you is a draft from a year ago that I edited the shit out of...hope you find some kind of satisfaction, if any, from it.

**Disclaimer:** I've made too many stupid ones...I think everyone gets the picture.

**Chapter 19**_: A Lifetime for Goodbye and Hello._

The wilderness provided a kind of serene paradox of peace for Gohan: the sound of crickets; lively and hungry, young birds just awakening from their slumber; and, of course, a certain spiky headed toddler that darted from one tree to another in attempts to catch as many small critters as possible...these were the continuous sounds that disturbed his silence.

But it was also a self-proclaimed soundtrack to his life...one which Gohan strived upon.

Every time he chastised _his_ little boy for tracking mud into the house or trying to secretly conceal some type of creature that he wanted to raise in their bathtub, Gohan knew these tendencies would only become more outrageous as Goten grew...but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The trip back to his original timeline often resurfaced within the corners of his mind, and he always prayed he had done his best to carry on his father's legacy. Those last moments that occurred after he had awoken from his weakened and ki – deprived state; immediately limping towards a relatively solid area, where he was sure the previous arena wouldn't collapse from beneath him, Gohan had opened the emergency capsule that _his_ Bulma had given him and done as she had instructed.

"_Gohan! Stop moving around, you need to rest! You used up a lot of energy, and...what are you – hey!"_

_Gohan turned around to face his father and retracted his hand away from Krillian's unconscious and battered face, the dimming natural light of the sunset casting a blinding gleam on the metallic surface of the spraycan he held. But Goku could still make out the Capsule Corp logo brightly branded from behind the shadows._

"_Where did you...Gohan, what is that?"_

_Numbly blinking at his father with red rimmed eyes that seemed almost vacant, Gohan clenched his fist around the metal cylinder, the broken skin of his knuckles burned in protest of his unwavering grip, "It's a memory solution..."_

_Goku tilted his head to one side slightly, and creased his eyebrows into an expression that urged the young Saiyan to continue._

"_I'm not really sure what it does to be honest, Bulma made it," he scratched the finer hairs at his neck, "Well my Bulma...I mean the one from my time."_

"_Your time."_

"_Well, the future..._your_ future, _this_ time's future," the brown eyes narrowed, "The future that will undoubtedly be different and unpredictable if I don't use this." He raised the can slightly._

"_So we'll forget everything?"_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_You'll just forget Cell...and our arrival."_

_Goku looked down at the rosy cheeks of the baby he held, forgetting him felt wrong; these boys had done something...changed him somehow, and in some way that was indescribable._

"_Bulma made sure you wouldn't forget mom or Piccolo or anything essential like that." Gohan winced as he bent down to spray each prone figure near their nostrils and lightly upon their closed lids._

"_Mom?" Goku shifted Goten onto his other arm, "You mean Chichi don't you?"_

_Gohan tensed momentarily before resuming his task with his spiky hair facing his adolescent father, "Well it's not like it's much of a mystery now, what with all my pathetic, emotional breakdowns earlier..."_

_Goku sighed as he seated himself down upon some rubble, "I...if you're my... you know – who I know you to be, then why are you here? Why didn't future-me come with you? Why did you feel you needed to bring Goten along? Chichi would never –_

"_Stop!" Gohan shouted in a voice that begged, "You're going to forget everything soon enough, there's no point in me explaining anything."_

_Goku saw the glistening moister that Gohan blatantly withheld from escaping his eyes, and soon realised that the young Saiyan was finished with everyone and was only a few feet away from him; can ready and enclosed firmly by unusually pale, shaking fingers._

"_Wait! I don't want to forget, you can't just take away my memories!"_

"_It's not your choice to make."_

"_Yes it is!" Goku hissed as he stood mere inches from the spiky-haired boy, and looked down into compelling pools of brown, "They are __mine__! _My_ memories!"_

"_You're being ridiculous," Gohan scoffed as he held out his free hand, "Hand Goten over, you'll be knocked out once the solution reaches your brain...give him here."_

_Goku gave him a one-shouldered shrugged, "And if I don't?"_

"_Well, you've seen how fast I am," Gohan glared and mockingly shrugged, "It's an inconvenience to do it, but I can easily maneuver him out of your arms as you're collapsing." _

"_You can barely stand kid."_

_Silence._

"_Gohan, listen I –_

"_NO!" He screamed at his torn fighting boots, and Goku could only see charcoal spikes, "Goddammit, you listen! I'm tired and I'm unimaginably hungry, I miss my home, I miss my mom, I miss my dad – you! I miss _you_! And all I want is to put all of this...this crap behind me...before I lose all rationality I have left. Because if I did what I want, I would stay and I can't!" _

"_Why?" Goku's voice broke as he whispered, "Why can't you stay?"_

_Gohan looked up with glassy eyes, and two identical streaks tattooed along his grimy cheeks, "You know why."_

_Goku grabbed the boy in a one armed hug that was immediately reciprocated, and he stroked his head as Gohan's grip tightened. "I've done something stupid in your future haven't I?"_

_Gohan buried his head into his father's orange gi, and shook his head like he had done when he was younger and had foolishly tried to convince his father that he wasn't frightened by the wild animals in their 'backyard.'_

"_No."_

"_Don't deny it Gohan," he mumbled as he reassuringly squeezed the boy's quivering shoulders, "I can tell."_

"_No..no...you're wrong." He sniffed, "I did it. I was the stupid one. I didn't listen to you, and I should've, but I didn't!"_

_Goku chuckled and the vibrations made Gohan look up at him in surprise, "Even though I don't know all the details I can hardly believe an amazing kid like you could disappoint any version of me," Gohan looked ready to cut him off, "And don't argue! I just know, despite whatever happened...that I, the future me, loves you very much."_

_Gohan's lips quivered as he held back a sob._

"_And this me also loves you...and Goten."_

"_But, we've only been here for –_

"_I know," Goku breathed, "I don't understand it, but that's how I feel."_

"_If you love me dad, you'll let me spray you," his eyes downcast Gohan retracted himself from Goku's tense hold, "because if even one thing goes wrong in this timeline because of me I...it would be my fault. I can't live with that burden on my shoulders, and I can't raise Goten if my state of mind is altered constantly by a nagging guilt."_

"_Gohan."_

"_Please."_

_Goku looked away, and simply handed Goten's sleeping form to his brother; this was his answer._

"_Thank you...dad."_

He had sprayed him, and left. But now he needed to return once more, but only because Bulma had reminded him that Piccolo needed to be revived with _that_ world's dragonballs, and so he had waited for the appropriate time, and as he dropped Goten at Capsule Corp to play with Trunks until he returned, he was reminded by Bulma not to interact with anyone – at the risk that those sprayed may be triggered to remember just by seeing him.

Apparently not all her inventions were perfect after all.

She also reminded him that she had set the machine to travel to a time where more months had passed by than they had on their side; confused and slightly anxious, Gohan boarded regardless.

It took less than two days to find all seven.

And as Piccolo was wished back, Gohan made the quick decision to ask the dragon to erase any memories he had of 'Kohaku' before quickly retreating into the time machine. The young Saiyan had no idea that just a couple thousand miles away, he was being born.

"He's so cute."

"Well gosh...he's so tiny!"

"Well of course," the raven haired mother reprimanded as she straightened the blanket over the fidgeting newborn, "he's a baby after all."

"Darling," A large man approached the couple, his hand unconsciously smoothing out the wrinkles in his green overalls as he sat down, "Isn't it time you gave the boy a name?"

Chichi reached into the cot and gently held her son near her bosom, as she straightened his hat with the expertise unbefitting of a woman who had only given birth to her first child days ago, "Oh I already decided on a name."

The two men slumped over slightly in dejection, "You have?"

"Yes," She turned to them with a sparkle in her gaze, "Einstein."

"Einstein!? You're kidding?!"

"Hardly, our boy's name is going to be Einstein." And at that moment the child cried. Very loudly. His little fists curled and shook as his miniature features scrunched until onto his fair skin spread an angry red.

"I don't think he likes that name honey," the soft spoken giant murmured cautiously to his daughter.

"Nonsense dad, he loves the name Einstein."

More crying ensued.

"Maybe we should give him another name," Goku suggested with a dimpled smile as he held out his hands to hold his son.

The Ox King excitedly pulled out his lengthy list of pre-recorded names such as 'Ox in the box,' 'Johnny Ox,' and 'Ox Monkey.'

Each one received the same reaction from the little guy, and the adults sighed in frustration.

But as Goku looked down at his son's deep brown eyes, he recalled a dream he had during Chichi's pregnancy. A young teen surrounded in yellow flames floating above him, and all he remembered was an enveloping warmth that had made him feel at peace. But when he woke up, the boy's face was a blur, his name burning in his throat but lost among his lips.

He felt that same heat in his heart whenever he shared a private moment with his wife; when they lost themselves in each others' eyes in the shadows of the night, or when she would quietly look over her shoulder at him from her tasks near the stove, and be lucky enough to catch him when he wasn't stuffing his face and was actually admiring her in secret as she worked.

He felt it now. His heart blazing as the little product of his and Chichi's passionate love held his large finger and squeezed.

"Gohan."

Chichi and the Ox King looked up at him in surprise, "What?"

"I think we should name him Gohan."

The baby laughed in delight.

"Well," his wife crossed her arms, "it is a nice name...and he seems to like it, I guess I'll allow it."

The Ox King stepped towards the spiky-haired man with a smile, "It's a lovely way to honor your grandfather, I'm sure he would be very proud."

Goku nodded, the name had suddenly jumped off his tongue. His son just _looked_ like a Gohan...he hadn't even thought of his beloved grandfather when he said it.

Eleven years later, when Goku would be training his little Gohan in the hyberbolic time chamber, it wouldn't be the transformation that would shock him, but the sudden déjà vu of witnessing that glowing teen from his dreams. The remembrance of warmth and peace.

And he would know that his son, his Gohan would surely defeat Cell.

All his friends would label him insane; Piccolo would scream at his foolish hast to send his boy to his death; but he would refute their protests with his unwavering faith in his son. Gohan held the power to defeat Cell.

He had no doubts, because he had done it before.

**Fin **

**Review, comment, favorite, etc.**


End file.
